Seducing the Enemy
by hp77fanactic
Summary: When Hermione Granger returns for her final year at Hogwarts, she enters in to a game of seduction that has unforeseen consequences. Who will win the game, who will win her heart and who will win the war?
1. Welcome Back

The plan was perfect – there was no situation he hadn't accounted for. The summer break had given him more than enough time to rework every conceivable possibility that could derail the plan as well as the ones that could work in his favor and move it along. All those weeks he had been consumed with nothing else but this idea and what he needed to do to see it through. To succeed… Oh to succeed, what doors would be opened! Everything he ever dreamed of would be at his feet – the wealth, the prestige, the power, the women… There would be nothing denied to him. And he was confident he could make this work. The only thing he needed to do was manipulate a few people and really, hadn't that been what he had been doing all his life? At that thought, a slow smile spread across his face as he closed the last trunk for Hogwarts.

At Kings Cross Station, Hermione Granger had already boarded the Hogwarts Express and made herself comfortable in the carriage she had shared every year with her friends. In her hand she clutched a copy of the Daily Prophet, whose headline for the past few weeks had been speculation about the disappearance of Albus Dumbledore. The charismatic Headmaster of Hogwarts had not shown up for his meeting with Minerva McGonagall after the students had departed at the end of the last term and after fruitless searches, word had gotten out that he was missing. The latest copy, however, announced that McGonagall would be temporarily assuming the role of Headmistress alongside other changes, but the other changes were kept secretive and even the Prophet hadn't found out what they were. As the time for departure drew to only minutes, Hermione was surprised when Ginny showed up with only Luna and Neville in tow.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked as the three sat down and began pulling out snacks and knickknacks for the ride.

Neville shrugged his shoulders but Ginny reached over and pulled the compartment door closed tightly. "They aren't coming."

Hermione and Neville looked between each other as Luna raised her hand. "Did they miss the train like the stories from their second year?"

"Those were actu-,"

"Not the point Neville. But no, they didn't miss the train. They aren't returning for this year." Ginny said calmly. "Or rather, they weren't supposed to be returning. I'm not sure anymore."

The whistle signaling the Hogwarts Express was leaving the station blew shrilly as the four looked around at each other. A few moments passed before Hermione found her voice. "What does that even mean Ginny?"

Ginny sighed. "I'm not supposed to know – inone/i of us are supposed to know – but I got it out of Ron at the beginning of summer by threatening to hex him into oblivion. He said… Well, it wasn't even his idea because well, you know how dim he can be, but…"

"Did something happen?"

Ginny wrung her hands together, which was unusual for the feisty redhead. "Ron said that he and Harry were told by Dumbledore to go on some sort of… I don't know, not really a mission of sorts, but not really a quest either? But that they had to track something down, something important. Something vital. He said it was of the utmost secrecy and couldn't even tell me where they were going but that they wouldn't be going back to school. Didn't they tell iyou/i Hermione?"

Hermione's brows furrowed. "No, they didn't… But I guess that explains why I hadn't heard from them all summer…"

Luna looked at Hermione. "What did you do this summer then?"

Hermione felt her cheeks redden. "Uh, well, you know, just this and that and things of that nature," she chuckled. "I'm actually going to go and see if I can track down the snack trolley, does anyone want anything? No?"

Ginny watched as Hermione clumsily exited the compartment before turning her attention to Luna who was engaging Neville in a conversation about the new species of plants her father had started growing in their garden.

After closing the door, Hermione hurried down the carriage towards the back of the train where the lavatories were, her mind racing with thoughts and feeling the need to splash cold water on her face. Not watching where she was going, she ran straight into someone and nearly toppled over save for the hands that reached out to grab her.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?" As she looked up she met eyes with Blaise Zabini.

"No harm done," he replied as he helped her straighten up.

Hermione smiled awkwardly. "I, um, hi."

Blaise chuckled. "I didn't think we'd be running in to each other so soon."

Over the summer Hermione had taken a job at a library in the town next to hers to keep herself busy instead of worrying about Dumbledore and her lack of communication with her two best friends. Only a week into the job she found Blaise buried in a stack of books in the back and before she could ask what he was doing he informed her his mother donated to the library to keep up their appearances with the Muggles. Hermione had never really interacted with him before but as the weeks passed he spent many evenings in the library while she worked her shifts and towards the end they had begun meeting for lunch before she clocked in.

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm not really sure what to say…"

Blaise looked down the length of the carriage before taking a few steps closer as Hermione stepped backwards until her back was against the wall. "You could start with 'I missed you'."

A blush rose in her cheeks as his fingertips brushed hers. "I don't have to say it if we both know it's true."

Her mind flashed back to a few nights prior, the last time they had seen each other. They had flirting back and forth for a few weeks and had met to discuss what to do when they saw each at school. Neither could deny that Hermione had grown into quite the woman, shedding her awkward stage and filling out in ways that made heads turn when she walked down the street. How would their peers react to such a transformation? And it wasn't as if a Gryffindor and Slytherin could show up and all of a sudden have a good repertoire between them either.

"Why try to hide behind unflattering clothes and robes two sizes too big?" Blaise asked.

Hermione just shrugged. "What good what it do to change now? Everyone knows me as a know-it-all but they respect me because of that intelligence."

"Dressing for your figure doesn't mean you become less intelligent."

"But it means they'll focus more on body than on my brain."

Blaise reached out and stroked her cheek. "You don't want people to appreciate your body?"

Her cheeks blushed scarlet. "I told you I'm still new to this," she whispered.

"It's never too late to change," he whispered back.


	2. Rumors

Whispers filled the Great Hall all throughout dinner after the Sorting and Welcome had taken place. While handfuls of the conversations were about the adults – namely the absence of Dumbledore and the appointment to Headmistress of McGonagall – the majority of talk was about a handful of students; Hermione Granger had appeared in school attire that not only properly fit her but accentuated the curves nobody knew she had, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were absent from the meal (and everyone knew they never missed an opportunity to eat) and nobody had seen Draco Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson, but in their place was a new Slytherin that no one had heard talk but looked like the new most attractive girl in school.

When the Feast finally ended, Hermione said goodnight to her friends and made her way towards one of the towers. She had been notified in advance of her position as Head Girl as well as instructions on the password and location of the dormitory. Her fingers crossed, she hoped to see Harry waiting for her in the common room as the new Head Boy and with answers to the questions she had about what Ginny had told them, but instead she was alone. The fire was going but aside from that everything looked untouched. Her letter had stated that her room was to the left in the back so she made her way there and was happy to see that all her things had remained unpacked, as she liked to put them away herself instead of the House Elves. Though she kept her door open throughout the evening, not closing it until she went to bed, she never saw who the Head Boy was.

Since Hermione had been taking extra classes during her study periods throughout the previous years, she had the mornings of this final year free. She spent the few hours arranging her room and walking through the halls on patrol. During her lunch time she made her way back to the common room and was surprised to see Blaise waiting outside next to the portrait.

He smiled as she approached. "Settling in to your new position?"

She shrugged as she came to a stop in front of him. "I don't really do much unless something goes wrong. But, what are you doing here? How did you know where the Head's common room is?"

Blaise looked puzzled. "The Head Boy of course."

"The Head Boy?"

"You haven't seen who it is?"

A knot began to form in Hermione's stomach. "I haven't seen anyone…"

The smile returned to Blaise's face. "He's inside, I was just waiting out here for him."

Hermione whispered the password and scurried in, feeling uneasy and hoping Blaise's presence wasn't a sign of who her counterpart would be. A school bag was laying on the couch near the entrance and a Slytherin robe was tossed across the back of the other one. Before she could process what she was seeing, the voice of Draco Malfoy cut the air.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised it's you."

She looked up and saw Malfoy headed towards her from the direction of the room opposite hers. A blush spread across her cheeks when she noticed he was in the process of changing his shirt. Even during the summer's she spent at the Burrow with Harry and Ron she hadn't seen them, or any other man her age, shirtless except for the Triwizard Tournament Lake Task.

"Could you please put your shirt on?!"

Draco raised an eyebrow as he passed her. "Despite the rumors you're still a prude, I see."

She spun to face him, the blush now heated as her anger rose. He had yet to put his shirt on and she noticed a large scar trailing horizontally and jagged across his back. Though she was interested in knowing who had finally given him a taste of his own medicine, she chose not to ask in favor of addressing the comment he just made. "And what rumors have you heard about _me_?"

He laughed but she could tell it was in a condescending manner. "I won't poison my mouth by repeating any of it when it's obvious it's wrong. But I'm sure if you wanted to know you could ask your so-called friends, since I'm sure they're the root of the rumors."

"My friends would never start any sort of gossip," she replied incredulously.

Draco shrugged as he buttoned up his shirt and grabbed his robe. "Whatever suits you. But I'd watch your back if I were you, those rumors could prove to be dangerous." He smirked as he turned and exited the portrait hole.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his retreat; she hadn't heard any sort of gossip since she'd been back except for talk about the new girl in Slytherin. But knowing how Malfoy had been in their previous years she wouldn't put it past him to try to rile her up for no reason and without any sort of hard evidence. Normally if she wanted any sort of social information she would just go to Harry and Ron but since they still hadn't showed up she was unsure who to ask. Ginny and Luna might know but she wouldn't see them until dinner. She hoped she'd catch some of the whispers in her classes.

The afternoon moved by slowly as Hermione sat in each class hearing information she already knew and with the appointing of Professor McGonagall as Headmistress, many of the teachers were hesitant to assign homework so as not to upset the changes that were happening. Unfortunately, her last class of the day was a joined class with Slytherin and being taught by Professor Snape.

When she walked in to the room she was surprised to see that her usual table at the front of the room was occupied and the only remaining seats were towards the back. She chose a table and sat by herself, hoping that their wouldn't be enough students to the point where someone had to sit with her since a handful of Gryffindor students had not returned to school with the news of Dumbledore's continued absence.

"I hear you're the Head Girl."

Hermione turned from digging in her school bag and was shocked to see the new Slytherin girl in the seat next to her. Her raven hair was straight as a ruler and fell over her shoulders, a stark contrast to her green eyes. For a moment the combination made her think of Harry but this girl was far more attractive than her best friend would be as a woman. Instead of the scowl that was the trademark of Slytherin's, she gazed at Hermione with a small smile.

Hermione straightened up. "I am."

The girl nodded. "None of the girls in Slytherin have yet to talk to me but I've been hearing your name come up in conversations – I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Everly Drake."

She had heard the rumors? "Hermione Granger."

Everly smiled again. "I must admit that you don't seem at all like I'd thought you'd be."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What did you think I'd be like?"

Everly shrugged. "Well I thought you'd either be bossy and stuck up or you'd be more… How to put it? …Loose?"

"Excuse me?!"

"That's all I've been hearing! I wasn't sure which to believe!"

The angry blush spread across Hermione's cheeks again. "I'm neither of those possibilities. What rumors have you heard?"

Everly opened her mouth to reply but stopped as hand came to rest on her shoulder. "I figured you two would get along."

Both girls turned to look up and Hermione was surprised to see it was Blaise and Malfoy. Blaise was the one who put his hand on Everly's shoulder and while Malfoy was actively trying not to look at Hermione, Everly was actively looking at him.

Hermione cleared her throat. "You didn't mention that you knew her."

Everly looked shocked. "You and Blaise are friends? All the Slytherin's have been saying that you don't get along with anyone!"

Hermione could feel her cheeks reddening again but tried to suppress her anger. "I don't get along with the students in Slytherin but I try to be civil."

Blaise chuckled as he removed his hand from Everly and instead placed it on Hermione's shoulder. "Our friendship is new and… Unique." He winked at Hermione.

Draco twitched. "You'd be better off ignoring her like the rest of us do," he said to Everly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him again. She was going to retort but the figure of Severus Snape swooped into the room and everything fell quiet. Snape always grabbed a small cauldron and brought it to his teaching table at the start of class but this time he kept his back to the students and stood in a moment of silence, as if he was unsure what to say.

"Professor?" Malfoy asked as he and Blaise took their seats.

Snape cleared his throat and faced the class. "Though it is not my choice to be teaching this new class, I have been assigned to it and will therefor do as I am instructed. It seems our new Headmistress feels that the Houses are too divided and that, for the good of the school, moves should be taken to rid the tensions between students and foster…," he sighed in annoyance, "…Friendships."

A few of the Slytherin's laughed but Hermione felt a chill run up her spine. It was no secret that McGonagall had always been opposed to the way the Houses acted as cliques, but when the school had tried to foster friendship during the year of the Triwizard Tournament all it did was drive the students further into their groups.

Snape cleared his throat again and brought his hands together. "The Headmistress has decided that the rivalry between houses can be better understood, and eventually undone, if the students were to get to know one another on a personal level. As such, until Winter Break, you will be put into a group with someone of your House and two people of your rival House. The groups will be decided by looking across the aisle to the table opposite yours."

Hermione's eyes widened as she glanced at the table across from her. Without a second thought she threw her hand in the air.

"What is it Granger?" Snape asked dryly.

She swallowed hard. "Professor I don't mean to be contradictory, but, all three of my group members are Slytherin…"

A smile spread across Snape's face as he noticed that Malfoy and Zabini were at the table across from Granger's and sitting right beside her was the new student. "All the other groups have been formed already Miss Granger, and I'm sure that as Head Girl you'd want to take this opportunity to really embrace the wishes of the Headmistress." Hermione gulped and lowered her hand as he turned his attention back to the whole class. "Each month you are to write a report on what you have learned from the two students in the opposite house that are in your group." He brought one hand to his head. "You are all dismissed – I have no time for your questions."

As the rest of the class began to file out the room, Hermione sat stoic in her chair. It was obvious that she should set the example to the rest of the Houses since she was Head Girl, but having to team up with people from her rival house without the help of anyone in her own was unfair and was almost guaranteed to fail.

Next to her Everly stood up. "We have dinner now, don't we?" Distracted, Hermione just nodded as she stood up as well. "Who do you eat with?"

Hermione turned her head to look at her. "What?"

Everly swung her book bag over her shoulder. "Dinner. Who do you eat with."

"I eat with my friends of course, at the Gryffindor table."

"People are saying your friends didn't come back this year."

Again with the rumors! How much had this new student learned in only a day? And how to respond? "It's… Two of them have not shown up yet but there must have been some sort of emergency to account for their delay. I have other friends though, I don't eat by myself or something absurd."

Everly raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean to assume. I was just asking because I wondered if I could eat with you."

"With me? At the Gryffindor table?"

"Is that not something the students can do?"

Hermione began moving out of the classroom and down the hall. "It's not that it isn't allowed, it just, well, it's just something that doesn't really happen. Well except for Luna Lovegood but that's it's own story."

"So do you not want me to sit with you?"

She looked over at Everly. "Why don't you want to sit with your housemates?"

Everly's face became serious. "I know the reputation my house has, and I'm not going to try to tell you any different. I'm from a Pureblood family but it's a different situation than the one Draco is in."

Hermione's ears perked up – getting information on the Malfoy family from a Pureblood Slytherin was the best way to get information!. "And what situation is he in?"

Everly chuckled. "Well everyone worships him don't they! I don't blame them, he's quite good looking isn't he?"

Hermione's face flushed as she thought back to seeing him shirtless that morning. "I haven't really noticed."

Everly raised an eyebrow but continued instead of asking. "I don't have a problem with the boys – they all know it would only benefit their station in life to marry a Pureblood girl. But that's the exact reason I have problems with the girls. I know all of them but they've gone to school together for 6 years and I'm just now coming in to it so of course I'm a little… On the out. At least that's how it seems when we're all together. I've already had a few of the boys approach me when the girls aren't around." She chuckled again.

By this time the two had reached the stairs that led down to the main floor where the Great Hall was. Hermione was going to find an excuse to avoid dinner but at the base of the stairs was Luna, waving up at her with one hand and beckoning her with the other.

"She's not wearing red?" Everly said as she glanced between Hermione and Luna.

Hermione nodded. "That's Luna, who I was telling you about. She's not in Gryffindor but she eats with us."

Everly followed Hermione down the stairs to where Ginny had now met up with Luna, looking far more skeptical than the bubbly blonde. Hermione shot her look that said they'd talk about it later and cleared her throat before focusing back on Everly, who smiled. "I'm Everly, the new Slytherin. Hermione and I are partners for a project and she said I could eat with you!"

Luna beamed. "That's exciting indeed! Do you like pudding?"

Everly nodded as Luna began walking in to the Great Hall and chattering about the foods she liked to eat.

Across the hall Draco narrowed his eyes as he took a sip from his goblet.


	3. Voyeurism

As Draco made his way to Quidditch practice on Friday, he passed by Everly hanging out with Granger on the lawn outside the pitch. His eyes narrowed as Everly laughed at a joke that barely made Granger smirk and turned his attention to the Weasley girl. No one had seen her brother or Potter this whole week and that made him suspicious. Everyone knew Weasley was attached to Potter and that dumb hero was Dumbledore's favorite but with the old man gone had he taken the duo with him? There was yet to be any rumor that sounded plausible except that the two simply dropped out – because everyone in their year knew they were barely getting by with their grades – but it didn't seem like Weasley's parents would approve of them just leaving like the twins had.

"What's on your mind?" Blaise asked, breaking him out his trance.

He shrugged and looked away from the girls. "Don't you think it's odd for a Slytherin to be spending time with Gryffindors?"

Blaise mimicked Draco's shrug. "When has Everly ever acted like the rest of us?"

His best mate had a point. The last time he had seen her was at the annual gathering over the summer, where all the Pureblood families got together. Though she mingled and danced with the rest of the party guests, she kept checking on the House Elves that were serving the party and making sure they were doing ok. Draco could see the rage burning behind his father's hooded eyes, and as he remembered it, he felt a chill down his back. That was the last time he had seen his parents.

Blaise nudged Draco as they entered the pitch. "If you don't focus we're going to have a lousy practice."

Draco nodded as he mounted his broom, his mind still drifting to thoughts of his parents.

After dinner that evening Draco relaxed in the common room. Granger wasn't anywhere to be found so he figured he'd have the room to himself, but just as he was getting comfortable she appeared through the portrait hole with Blaise and Everly behind her. The two Slytherin's lit up as they noticed Draco on one of the couches.

"I was just coming to find you!" Blaise said as he dropped on the couch next to his best friend.

Draco ignored his Head counterpart and raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Everly clapped her hands together. "We thought we could start on the assignment for Professor Snape!"

The blonde haired Slytherin sniggered. "You don't really expect me to participate do you? I'd rather fail the assignment than work with _her_."

Hermione glared at him as she sat on the opposite couch next to Everly. "In case you haevn't noticed, I don't _fail_ assignments and that is not going to change now."

Draco laughed. "You think I care about your grades?"

Her eyes narrowed and she was about to rebute but Everly cut her off. "It would look bad for the Head Boy wouldn't it?"

Blaise nodded. "Aren't you supposed to set an example?"

Once again Draco raised an eyebrow along with a shrug. "And why would I care about that?"

Blaise leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Think about the girls who would look up to you," which caught his attention. It was well known that Draco was a womanizer and though the school year had barely begun, it was clear this had not changed.

Hermione raised her own eyebrow as Draco cleared his throat. "I'll only do the bare minimum. I can't have _you_ gaining all the credit for this new endeavor," he retorted as he shook his head at Hermione.

Everly beamed. "That's a good boy Draco!"

Draco smiled seductively at Everly. "I can show you how good of a boy I am."

Hermione gagged but Everly smiled back at Draco while Blaise rolled his eyes. "You could at least try to take this seriously if you're going to work with us."

Draco waved his hands. "Alright, alright. What do you want to know?"

Everly pulled out a notebook and opened it to the first page, where she and Hermione had come up with questions during dinner. "Can we look at your abs?"

Hermione choked as Blaise laughed but Draco just smirked. "I'm not sure Granger is in to voyeurism but I can show you later if you're really interested."

Blaise, on the other hand, stood and pulled his shirt off right away. Hermione let out a small gasp as her eyes settled on his abdomen and then back up at his eyes, which were staring directly at her. She could feel a blush rise across her cheeks as she realized this was the first time she had ever really gazed a shirtless man – because the way it looked, Blaise was _definitely_ a man. Her first day when she had walked in on the Head Boy changing she had tried to not look but this time she took it all in.

Not to be outdone, Draco also stood up and pulled off his shirt. Hermione noticed that his front did not bare the scars that ran across his back. Rather, his front was smooth and more creamy than Blaise. She gulped and averted her gaze to Everly.

"That was not one of our questions!"

Everly shrugged and continued to eye Draco. "But it was worth it," she responded with a smile.

Feeling frustrated, Hermione stood up. "This isn't going to work tonight, obviously. I'm going to the library to study."

Draco shrugged and sat back down, not bothering to put his shirt back on. Blaise stared after Hermione as she left before he threw on his shirt and went after her. He caught up with her as she turned the corner towards the library and reached out to place his hand on the small of her back. Hermione stiffened at first but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"What is it?" she asked, not looking at his face as the image of him shirtless rolled across her mind.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sure you can guess!"

Blaise looked up and down the hallway before ducking in to an empty classroom and motioning for Hermione to join him. Though she hesitated at first, she finally ducked in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm being serious about going to the library so make it quick."

"Will you at least look at me?"

After a moment, Hermione lifted her eyes to stare into his. "Why did you do that?"

Blaise looked confused. "Do what?"

"Take your shirt off like that!"

Blaise laughed but once he realized she was not laughing with him, he stopped and cleared his throat. "I'm sure Potter and Weasley have done the exact same thing around you."

Hermione shook her head and bit her lip, embarrassed.

"Never?"

She shook her head. "I don't have that sort of… Whatever, with them. They're like my brothers."

Blaise's eyes grew large. "Don't tell me that's your first time seeing a guy shirtless?"

She nodded small and looked down at the ground, wishing the blush in her cheeks would fade.

Blaise walked towards Hermione and grabbed her hand, placing the palm on his abdomen. She pulled it away. Instead of trying again he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I just wasn't expecting Everly to ask such a question."

Blaise laughed as he dropped his hand. "She's always like that. It's no wonder she's had so many boyfriends."

Hearing that intrigued Hermione. She had noticed right away that Everly was beautiful but she seeing how she kept her distance from most of the Slytherin's she had assumed she didn't get along with them very well. It was true that the boys seemed to enjoy staring at her but none had interacted with the raven haired beauty. Something pulled at her stomach though.

"Have her and Malfoy…"

Blaise nodded. "They have a history."

Hermione nodded back, unsure why that bothered her. "Was it recent?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "It's off and on. Why are you interested?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just…," Just what? "I just always thought him and Pansy were, you know, a thing."

Blaise nodded back. "I can see how you'd think that from the outside, but Pansy and Draco have never had any type of anything. She hangs on him because her parents want her to marry him but she just annoys him. When I think about it though, a lot of parents want their daughters to marry him. I don't think he's interested in marriage at all."

That could be useful information. "And Everly?"

Blaise hesitated. "She's more of a… Free spirit? She can be hard to read."

Hermione nodded and thought about what the two of them dating would be like. Of course, Blaise hadn't said they dated, just that they had an on and off thing. Did that mean it was just physical? The thought gave her goosebumps. She had been raised to remain a virgin until marriage but she wasn't naïve, she knew a lot of the students had physical relations. She just didn't know anyone personally who did. But what about Blaise?

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

Hermione felt the red creep up on her cheeks again. "Are you, you know…"

A moment passed but then Blaise's eyes narrowed seductively. "Would you like to find out?"

Hermione pushed him away. "Merlin, no!"

He laughed. "What about you? Are you, "you know"?" he asked, feigning air quotations.

She choked up and pulled her robe tighter to her body. "That's none of your business."

"Well the rumors,"

"What rumors?!"

Blaise waved his hands. "Nothing, nothing."

"Blaise!"

He shrugged, which was beginning to annoy Hermione. " _Some_ rumors say you had experience with Krum."

Hermione scrunched her face together. "Gods no! With _Viktor_? All he liked to do was watch me study!"

Blaise laughed and reached across to pat Hermione's shoulder. "Trust me, we all know you're a virgin."

Embarrassment flushed her cheeks. Hearing someone say it out loud, especially a boy, made her feel mortified. She wasn't embarrassed to be a virgin, but hearing any sort of that talk made her uncomfortable.

Blaise could tell she felt uncomfortable and dropped his hand. "That's probably enough for tonight, right?"

Hermione nodded. "I should probably get back to my room."

Blaise nodded in response and they walked out of the classroom together.


	4. Hogsmeade

"And you're sure you aren't doing too much?"

Everly laughed as she set down the makeup brush on Hermione's vanity. "I promise I'm not doing too much!"

Hermione wrung her hands together nervously. Today was the first trip of the year to Hogsmeade and Everly had insisted on doing a makeover on Hermione since they would be out of their uniforms and away from the castle. While it wasn't necessarily common, there were on occasion witches and wizards from other schools visiting Hogsmeade on the same weekend and the rumors going around had stated that a certain school from Scotland was visiting the village as well.

"Now just change in to these and you'll be all ready to go!" Everly said as she plopped down on the bed, tossing clothes to Hermione as she did so.

Hermione held up the top and squinted. "This looks like it's too small for me…"

Everly rolled her eyes. "It only looks small because it's your actual size instead of a size too big like everything else you wear."

Hermione fidgeted. "Where did you even get this?"

"From my closet!"

"I don't need to wear your clothes, I have my own!"

Everly shook her head. "This is our first trip to the village, don't you want to impress the boys? People are even saying that school from Scotland is visiting too! What if you meet someone special?" As she said special she wiggled her eyebrows.

Hermione scoffed. "I'm not interested in meeting anyone."

"You might _say_ that but every girl is interested in meeting someone. Besides, I promise it'll look good on you. Just go put it on."

Hermione rolled her eyes and entered the bathroom to change into the jeans and black t-shirt. While it wasn't necessarily tight, it was definitely form fitting. After staring at it in the mirror for a few minutes she finally exited the bathroom in to the common room and almost collided with Draco Malfoy.

"Merlin's beard Granger, are you blind?"

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Do you pay attention to anything other than yourself?"

Draco looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Who knew you actually had a figure underneath there!"

An angry blush rapidly flew across Hermione's cheeks as Draco smirked and walked past her, her arms self-consciously crossing over her chest. Everly came out of her room just as Draco was exiting the portrait hole.

"Was that Draco? And what's wrong with your face?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Nothing. I'm keeping the shirt on."

Everly beamed. "Great! Are you ready to go?"

The Fall weather required nothing more than light sweaters which blew in the wind as Hermione, Luna and Ginny stepped off the carriage in to Hogsmeade village. Everly was already ahead of them waving them over to a window where dresses were hanging by themselves and matching shoes floated next to them. There had been rumors throughout the castle that a dance was happening around Halloween but all the professors had tried their best to quiet and deny them, to no avail. As Head Girl Hermione knew all about the ball and was not looking forward to it as she remembered the end of the last one during the Triwizard Tournament where she ended the night in tears and barely slept the rest of the break. Whenever a student asked her if the rumors were true she just gave them a look before turning and going about her business, but she did confess to Everly, Luna and Ginny that yes, the rumors were true, so the three were all in the mood to buy gowns early.

Hermione sighed as her friends crowded around the display window. Sure the dresses displayed were beautiful but wouldn't every other girl at Hogwarts be looking at the same dresses?

Everly noticed Hermione's sigh. "I bet I know what you're thinking."

Ginny looked between the two and raised her hand to her cheek. "Once word gets out about the ball I'm sure every girl will be ordering from this catalog."

Everly nodded in understanding. "A bunch of repeat dresses. Well that won't do."

Luna's eyes lit up. "We could make our own!"

Hermione smiled but figured she knew the answer already. "Do you know how to sew?"

Luna shook her head. "My mum did, and my dad makes his own clothes but I've never seen him make a dress."

Everly clapped her hands together. "Why don't we just get our dresses from my dressmaker?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, suspicious. Though Everly had spent all of the free time they had around the Gryffindor girls, Ginny was still weary about the Slytherin girl. "Your dressmaker?"

Everly nodded. "This lovely witch makes all my dresses for the parties I attend." Hermione and Ginny swallowed hard as they thought about how much that must cost. "I'm sure if we send her our sizes and some ideas she could have dresses made well before the ball."

Ginny wrung her hands together. "And how much would that cost?"

"Oh it would be on me of course!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "No, no, we couldn't possibly,"

"No I insist, think of it as early Christmas presents!"

Ginny and Hermione looked between each other, unsure how to respond.

"That would be lovely!" Luna piped up.

Everly smiled. "That's settled then. We can think up ideas later in the common room! Ginny for you I was thinking blue, to go with your amazing hair."

Hermione tuned out as Everly looped her arm with Ginny's and began walking further into Hogsmeade, Luna giggling behind them and interjecting that Ginny wore blue to the ball they had for the Triwizard Tournament which got Everly asking all sorts of questions.

Across the square, outside the sweets shop, Draco watched the four girls as the walked towards one of the stands selling dragon fire roasted nuts. He hadn't expected to see Granger in such an outfit that morning and hadn't been able to get the image out of his head – even now he could see the outlines of her curves under the billowing of her sweater and down the line of her jeans, the first time he could think of really paying attention to seeing her outside of the school issued skirt she wore down to her knees. As he and Blaise had made their way to the carriages earlier he had heard some whispers from other Slyherin boys that Granger was looking as good as Everly, which he found just ridiculous, but the more the stared the more he became unsure. Maybe it was the clothes, maybe it was the way her curls were blowing in the wind, or maybe it was that-, wait, who was that?

"I'm so sorry, I thought this was my order!"

Hermione chuckled as she accepted the hot bag. "No it's ok, really!"

The guy smiled as he finished depositing the bag in her hands. "I guess I was a little too anxious for nuts." He paused. "That sounded corny didn't it?" He laughed. " _That_ sounded corny!"

Hermione laughed with him as her friends looked on, Everly raising an eyebrow as she smiled. "Well they do have the best dragon fire nuts!"

The guy nodded and extended his hand. "I'm Liam, and I'm sorry I took your nuts."

Hermione shifted the bag to one hand to shake his hand with her other. "Hermione, and it's alright."

Liam smiled. "What a beautiful name! Do you go to Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded. "I do! But you don't. Are you with the school visiting from Scotland?"

"Ah, clever girl. But no, I'm not. I'm schooled at home, for health reasons."

Hermione nodded. While she had never met a witch or wizard who did not attend school, she knew Muggle children who were homeschooled. It was odd to meet someone magical who was sick, though, since St. Mungo's could cure just about anything. "Well it's nice that you can at least come out to Hogsmeade!"

Liam nodded. "Especially when I get to run into such a cute girl!"

Hermione blushed. Across the courtyard Draco narrowed his eyes as he watched Hermione lower her eyes and smile and whatever the mysterious boy had said. Her friends were smiling oddly and the boy was saying something again, reaching into his pocket and using the counter of the stand to write something down before handing it to Hermione, kissing her hand as she took it, and then walking off with a bag of nuts.

"What're you looking at mate?"

Draco shook his head and turned to look at Blaise. "Nothing important."


	5. The Game

Hermione rested her back against the arm of the couch closest to the fire in the common room and closed her eyes, massaging her temples. It had been a long day in Hogsmeade after she had met Liam. Everly and Ginny kept bringing him up and they had run into him not once or twice but three other times throughout the day, including at lunch where Luna had invited him over as they drank tea after eating.

She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Long day Granger?"

Hermione's eyes burst open at the voice of Malfoy. He was standing next to the couch and looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

She returned the look. "What does it matter to you?"

He shrugged and made his way to the other couch, sitting down leisurely and spreading one arm across the back as he crossed his legs. "I would have thought running in to a boy who didn't seem repelled by you would put you in a good mood."

She narrowed her eyes. "Were you spying on me?"

He shrugged again. "You crossed my view."

Hermione eyed him but didn't press the matter. She was just closing her eyes again when he spoke up, "So who was that boy anyway?"

She sighed. "What do you care Malfoy?"

"Well he clearly doesn't go to Hogwarts so I'm interested in who he is."

"He's homeschooled if you really care to know."

"Homeschooled? What does that even mean?"

Hermione resisted the urge to sigh again and instead rubbed her temples, wondering why she was even having this conversation with him. "It means he learns at home, either from his parents or from tutors."

Draco scoffed. "So he's that much of a loser? No wonder he was attracted to you!"

Hermione felt her cheeks burn. "He's homeschooled for health reasons and if him being attracted to me bothers you so much why don't you do something about it?!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted it and closed her eyes to count to ten, hoping he would just ignore it.

Draco's eyes sparkled. "Is that a challenge?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, it just came out."

He smirked. "Too late to take it back now that you've said it, Granger." He stood and made his way back to her couch, placing one hand on the back of it and leaning over her. "I suppose he did see something in you, in your eyes."

Hermione swallowed hard and remained still, unsure of what to do or how to respond. She had never been this close to him before and up close she could she the slightest flecks of silver throughout his blue eyes that made them look truly icy.

He reached his free hand out to touch a loose curly tendril and tucked it behind her ear. "Would you like to play a game, Granger?"

She gulped again. "A, game?"

He smiled. "A game – a winner takes all game. Doesn't that sound intriguing?"

Hermione squirmed as he pulled his hand away and raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her response. She had to admit she was interested but when had anything involving him ever ended well? Games though… She liked games, and she had brains enough to spare to play around with him for a little while especially if it was a "winner takes all" because that could mean anything – that could mean getting information she might not otherwise be able to get, it might mean access to secrets about his father or their side. At the very least it could mean making him a slave to her for a day or humiliating him the way he had humiliated her when they were younger and honestly she wasn't above that kind of revenge anymore.

"What do you have in mind?"

Draco smiled and pulled back, choosing to instead sit on the couch and allowing Hermione to sit up as well. "Have you heard the rumors going around about you?"

She shook her head. Rumors were something that floated around from time to time around the castle and she was usually kept in the loop thanks to Ginny and Luna, who ate up the rumors as fast as they came, but all she had heard lately were the ones about Everly and the absence of Harry and Ron, which she had yet to answer. "The only rumors I've heard have been about Everly," she replied, choosing to leave out her best friends.

He nodded. "Well that's not surprising, that slut has been on everyone's lips in more ways than one!" He laughed and looked at Hermione but when he saw she wasn't laughing along he coughed and stopped. "But I'm surprised you haven't heard the ones about yourself. They aren't bad, I suppose, depending on how you look at it."

Hermione wrung her hands together nervously. The last time a rumor went around about her was during the Triwizard Tournament and it was that she and Krum had done more than kissing – which was a lie – but all the denying had just seemed to make it worse. "What are people saying this time?"

"You think I'll just tell you for free? Ask me nicely."

Instead of wringing her hands she rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs. "Will you _please_ tell me what people are saying about me?"

Draco smirked. "Of course I will, since you asked so politely." He sighed. "The boys can't help but talk about how good you look this year. Bangable, they say," he looked her up and down, "almost as much as Everly."

Heat rushed to Hermione's cheeks again but this time in embarrassment. "They are not!"

He shrugged. "I couldn't believe it myself but it's true. Which brings me to our little game."

Butterflies began to fill Hermione's stomach. As far as rumors went, the ones about Draco Malfoy were very clear as far as romance went – he didn't do romance, he bedded girls, a _lot_ of girls. Whether it was because of his family's wealth and power or because of his looks, girls were drawn to Draco Malfoy and he hardly seemed to turn them away.

Hermione swallowed hard and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm not sleeping with you Draco Malfoy."

Draco laughed and faked wiping a tear from his eye. "As if I'd sleep with _you_!" He continued laughing as heat spread across Hermione's cheeks. "No, Merlin's beard no, that's not what I'm suggesting, good GOD. But that was funny Granger, that was a good one!"

Hermione scowled. "I'm glad you liked it," she said through gritted teeth.

Draco cleared his throat. "In this little game we'll do something much simpler and whoever caves first, loses. Sounds easy enough right?"

She nodded but raised an eyebrow. "And what would we be doing that's so easy?"

He gazed straight into her eyes. "We'll just see who can seduce the other first."

 _What?_ "What?"

He raised an eyebrow but continued to look Hermione straight in the eye. "We'll seduce each other and whoever breaks first, loses. The winner gets whatever they want from the loser. _Whatever_ they want."


	6. Let the Games Begin!

The next few days passed quietly enough for Hermione as she waited anxiously to see what Draco Malfoy would do to start their "little game" but it was already the end of Thursday and nothing had happened so far. Had he changed his mind? Was he thinking she was going to back down? Not that she was particularly interested in trying to seduce him – or anyone for that matter – but she agreed to it because of the potential reward and Hermione Granger wasn't someone who went back on her word.

So on Friday she waited. Normally she would run in to Blaise before lunchtime and he usually had Malfoy with him but what was a good way to seduce someone? And in front of Blaise no less? Just as the thoughts were passing through her mind the time had come and she was walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall and around the corner she saw Blaise with Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione!" Blaise said happily.

Hermione smiled. "On your way to lunch?"

He nodded. "We're famished. We have Quidditch practice right after this so we have to eat up."

Draco Malfoy watched their interaction with mild interest. He had been thinking all week of a way to try and seduce Granger in the common room where they were alone but she was always in her room when she was there so he never had the opportunity. He had hit on girls openly before but this was _Granger_ , he couldn't just rely on his usual tactics because not only would they probably not work, he had to worry about his reputation. Anything done had to be done covertly.

As he was thinking this he felt fingertips brush the back of his hand and he looked up just in time to see Granger walking past him with a smile on her face. Goosebumps rose up on his arms – she had started the game. She had gotten to him in broad daylight and in front of his best mate no less! She really was a clever girl. He smirked to himself and mentally gave her a small amount of praise for being so brazen. It certainly would make the game more interesting if this was an indication of how it was going to be.

During Quidditch practice he was distracted. While he had been with plenty of girls before, not one of them had ever touched him so gently before. Maybe it was because she was being sneaky or maybe she was just nervous, but her touch was soft as she brushed her fingertips across the back of his hand and being touched that gently was not something he was used to, hence the goosebumps. He vowed to get her back swiftly so she couldn't ride the high for very long and recognize that he was the one controlling their game.

On the way back from dinner that evening he saw her walking alone down the corridor that led back to their dormitory and figured it was time to make his move. He snuck up quietly behind her and snaked an arm around her waist. As she gasped at the touch he turned her swiftly and pinned her against the cold cobblestone wall.

"Malfoy!"

"Draco, if you will," he replied smartly.

Hermione mimicked his smirk. "Can I help you with something?" She squirmed a little and looked up and down the corridor to see if anyone was there.

"No one is there, we're the only ones who live in this section."

She shrugged and tried to relax her fast beating heart. "As I said, can I help you with something?"

He leaned in close to her neck and breathed in deeply. "You smell like vanilla Granger, I like it."

Goosebumps rose on her arms and heat flushed across her face. He was so close that she expected to smell the stench of Quidditch practice on him but clearly he had showered because he smelled clean-shaven and a little like coconut. "You smell like coconut," she breathed out.

Draco smiled against her neck, feeling the goosebumps, before pulling away and releasing her, knowing he had gotten to her. "I've got homework to attend to," he said simply before moving away, whispering the password and going in to the portrait hole.

Hermione released a huge breath she hadn't realized she had been holding so tightly and wrapped her arms around herself. She could still feel his lips brush against her neck and it made her anxious as well as nervous since she had never been so intimate with a boy before. Clearly he had understood her hand movement earlier and wanted to retaliate but how was she supposed to top that?

On Saturday's he spent most of his time out of the dorm, doing Merlin knows what, but when she woke up and made her way to the bathroom she spotted him lounging on one of the couches casually reading a book. Still dressed in her night clothes she ducked in quickly and hoped he hadn't seen her. She had chosen to wear the wrong attire for him to be in the dorm that day, she thought to herself as she brushed her hair and teeth, but… Maybe that was a good thing?

Draco sighed and turned the page on his book. He would normally spend the day outside with Blaise but his best mate had claimed to be feeling under the weather and had gone to see Madame Pomfrey when Draco had shown up at the Slytherin common rooms that morning so instead he was in his own dorm reading to pass the time.

"Morning, _Draco_."

"Grang-," he looked up and stopped midsentence. She was standing outside her bedroom door still in her night clothes – a lacy pair of pastel shorts and a matching tank top, curls falling down just past her shoulders. Her legs were crossed and she had one hand on her hip defiantly, perfectly exhibiting her curves that he wasn't sure she even had. "I, uh, good morning," he replied as he closed his book.

"It's unusual of you to be in the common room on a Sunday," she said as she walked towards the couches. Internally she was shaking but outwardly she was confident as she sat on the couch opposite Draco.

He nodded and raised an eyebrow, his head propped up on one hand watching her as she sat down and stretched her legs out on the couch. "Do you usually dress so provocatively?"

She shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Draco had to stop himself from admitting he _would_ like to know. "You look a bit cold, do you need some warming up?" He sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Hermione blushed and flew up from the sofa. "I'm fine!" She promptly turned and hurried back to her room, closing the door a little forcefully behind her as Draco just chuckled. She was trying but he was clearly winning.


	7. Perfection

Weeks passed until it was mid-October and neither one of them had yet to make another move in their seduction game. Hermione felt embarrassed from the last time she had been alone with him and had tried her best to avoid him as much as possible, which was difficult considering he was usually with Blaise and Blaise wanted to talk to her. But he hadn't tried anything and continued to act like she didn't exist which was ok with her. She was even beginning to think that maybe their game was over.

That Friday night the prefects had a meeting with the Head Boy and Girl to discuss plans for the Halloween Ball that was coming up in two weeks. She arrived early to the classroom they were using and saw that it had been set up for and Malfoy to sit next to each other at the head of the table. It was the closest she would be to him since their encounter last month but with a sigh, she moved towards the table and sat down to wait for everyone to arrive.

The prefects trickled in over the next few minutes until all they were waiting for was Draco, who she knew would be coming from Quidditch practice. When he finally showed up he looked tired and eyed them all quizzically, as if momentarily confused as to why there were so many of them there. When he spotted the only open chair next to Hermione he smirked and made his way over, plopping down next to her and resting his arms on the table.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Now that we're all here, let's begin this meeting about the Halloween Ball." Hands immediately shot in to the air as the prefects all had questions but Hermione waved them down. "We'll go house by house to address any questions or concerns you have. I'll do my best to answer them per this handout I've received from the Headmistress."

Draco watched silently and leaned back in his chair as Hermione conducted the meeting. She seemed tense from the way she was leaning forward against the table. With a smirk he placed his hand on her knee and he felt her go stiff and stumble on her words.

"A-as I was saying, dates are not required for the dance," she finished, trying to ignore his hand. She wanted to move it but both of her hands were on top of the table and she didn't want to seem suspicious.

Draco smiled and squeezed her knee. "They are encouraged though," he chimed in.

The prefects all lit up and began talking amongst themselves about who would go with whom. Hermione smiled but breathed through her teeth, "What are you doing?!"

Draco smirked but said nothing and instead moved his thumb in circles on her knee. She had to admit that it _did_ feel good but the fact that it was Draco Malfoy made her a little on edge. It was just a game after all but he seemed to still have the upper hand and that bothered her.

When the meeting was over he left the room first, followed by the prefects, leaving Hermione alone. She was about to leave as well when Blaise showed up at the door. "Hermione," he said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back. "Blaise. What are you doing here?"

Blaise closed the door behind him and stepped inside the classroom. "I heard there was a prefect meeting so I figured I'd find you here."

She nodded and eyed the door. "Any particular reason as to why you closed the door?" He nodded and closed the small distance between them, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek. She shivered and clenched her hands together. "Blaise?"

"Remember when we used to meet between the book stacks over the summer?" he asked, dropping his hand but remaining close.

Hermione nodded. She had spent so much time at her job with him that it had become natural to expect him there when she showed up to work. Her memories of the past summer were full of whispers and laughter with him, as if they weren't on opposite sides of a war that could decide both of their fates. It hadn't mattered that they were in different houses or friends with each other's enemy. But it had been harder since coming back to school. Not only had they both been busy – her with Head's business and him with Quidditch – but the school rivalries had complicated their friendship. She had wished desperately that things would remain the same but she wasn't so naïve that she expected them to.

She smiled up at Blaise. "I have missed you," she replied with a slight blush.

He returned the smile. "I've missed you as well. What are you doing tonight?"

She was about to answer when the door opened, followed by, "Well, well, well." They both turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway with an interested look on his face and one hand on his hip, eyebrow raised. "Did I interrupt something?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Blaise beat her to it. "Nothing at all mate. What are you doing here?"

Draco scoffed but dropped the arm that was on his hip. "I came to get Granger, I've been informed of some important Head's business and I need to discuss it with her." He leveled his eyes with Blaise. "Privately."

Blaise stared back at Draco. "You actually were interrupting something."

Draco shrugged. "Head's business mate, can't wait."

Hermione felt the tension in the room and hesitated. On one hand she wanted to continue talking with Blaise but on the other hand was her duty as Head Girl, which was an important role that only she could fulfill and surely Blaise would understand that. "Blaise."

Blaise turned back towards Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "You're not really going to go when we just started talking, are you?" he asked in a hushed tone.

She felt her emotions tug. "If it's Head's business I can't just leave it…"

His eyes narrowed slightly and his shoulders slumped a bit. He smiled tensely at Hermione before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Hermione felt bad but what choice did she have? If it was urgent business it must have come straight from McGonagall, not one of the teachers, and it must be important. Draco smirked at her and cocked his head for her to follow him, so she gathered her bag and did.

They made their way back to the Head's dorm. When they entered Draco sat down on the nearest couch and Hermione threw her bag on the opposite one.

"What's going on Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco let out a sigh and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Have you slept with Blaise?"

Hermione's cheeks flared red almost instantaneously. "Where in the world did you get that idea?!"

He finished unbuttoning his shirt and stood up, walking towards her. Hermione looked down and wrung her hands together. "Have you ever slept with _anyone_?" he asked.

She wanted to punch him. "It's none of your business," she replied through clenched teeth, still looking down at the ground.

He reached out and grabbed her right hand, bringing it up to place on his bare chest. "Have you ever felt a man before Granger?"

Hermione gulped hard and tried to move her hand away but he held it firm. "Let me go Malfoy!"

Draco held her hand firm and used his free to grab her other hand and place it on the other side of his chest. She hated to admit it but his pectorals felt firm and his skin was creamy and unexpectedly soft. A flashback to her second day back made her gasp as she remembered the jagged scar on his back and she dropped her hands.

"What is it?" he asked, gentler than she had thought he was capable of.

"It's nothing, I-I have to go." She turned and sprinted towards her room, practically slamming her door behind her. Crumpling, she fell against the closed door and tried to contain her heavy breathing.


	8. I'm serious, are you?

The night before the dance, Hermione had Everly, Ginny and Luna over to the Head's dorm so they could unwrap the boxes of dresses Everly had ordered for them from her personal dressmaker. When Everly had asked Hermione what sort of color or design she wanted Hermione had been so distracted with her thoughts about the seduction game that she had told Everly to surprise her, so she was particularly anxious to open the box and see what her friend had picked out. Thinking of a second Slytherin as a friend made Hermione smile slightly, as if her work as Head Girl and uniting the houses really was a job she could do.

Everly handed the boxes out one by one with a huge smile on her face, proud that she had done something for her new friends. Getting the dresses had been easy enough – she had simply written a letter to her seamstress back home and requested the gowns to each girls specifications and since Everly paid handsomely for each there was no problem in getting them ready, though she wouldn't dare tell her friends the price she paid.

"Hermione why don't you open yours first?" Everly suggested as she handed the large box to her.

Hermione nodded, excited but wary. She had neglected to remember that her taste and Everly's were vastly different – Everly preferred things that were more form fitting and, well, sexy. When Hermione had told her to just surprise her with a dress she hadn't thought much of it but now that the box was here she was hoping it wouldn't be too revealing for her taste.

Underneath the big bow and tissue paper was a lot of black. It wasn't until Hermione had unfurled the whole dress and held it up that she saw it was black fading in to white at the bottom, looking like a dark night sky above snow. The back was a deep V, ending just at the base of her spine above her tailbone and adorned with a long black bow that cinched her waistline in. To be honest, she was speechless.

"It's absolutely beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as she turned the dress over and over in her hands, feeling the silky fabric and giggling.

Everly beamed. "It's perfect for Halloween don't you think?"

All three girls nodded as Ginny and Luna moved in closer to feel the dress.

"Try it on 'Mione!" Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione blushed. "I love it Everly, I do, but I can't possibly accept such a luxurious gift."

Everly rolled her eyes and pushed the outstretched dress back towards Hermione. "You can and you will. Now do you want help putting it on or not?"

Hermione nodded and let the girls help her. After she stepped in to the dress and Everly tied the bow, she felt like a completely different girl. She had never worn anything so fine before – the dress she had worn for the Triwizard Tournament was the most expensive dress she owned but it paled in comparison to this one. She twirled once and then again in the other direction, giggling with her friends.

"That's quite a dress."

All four girls looked up and saw Draco standing at the portrait hole, hands in his pockets. Out of habit, Luna shot her hand out to grab Ginny, who narrowed her eyes. "We're busy here Malfoy."

"It's my dormitory too, Weasley."

Everly looked back and forth between the two before clearing her throat. "We're just making sure our dresses are ready for tomorrow Draco! What do you think of Hermione's?"

Hermione blushed and gave Everly a look but Everly just shrugged and looked away with a smile on her face.

Draco walked over and paced back and forth a few times in front of Hermione, eyeing her dress up and down. Finally he walked behind her and grabbed her hair, twisting it up and holding it against her head. "It would look better with your hair up," he breathed against her neck.

Hermione shook slightly. "You think?"

Draco took his other hand and brushed it against her collarbone. "Absolutely."

The three girls eyed the two with mixed emotions, unsure how to react, until Everly clapped her hands together. "We have a lot of girl stuff to attend to Draco, if you don't mind?"

Draco nodded and dropped his hands with a smirk. "Girls always take these things so seriously."

Hermione watched as he retreated towards the portrait hole and left. The entrance had barely closed when her friends jumped all over her.

"What was that about?"

"Are you and him actually friends now?"

"That was sort of nice wasn't it?"

Hermione smiled at the last comment, made by Luna, who looked at Hermione dreamily as if she were imagining something more than what had occurred. With a deep breath she just shrugged. "We're just being cordial with each other, because of our shared Head duties."

Luna nodded but Ginny and Everly eyed her suspiciously, wanting to know more but not pushing it at the moment.

Ginny tried her dress on next – a beautiful ombre of purple and orange to match her fiery red hair. Luna's was pale blue, as she had told them it was her favorite color, and flared out as she walked. Everly went last and, true to Slytherin, had picked a dark emerald gown that fit her every curve and had a slit up the side. Each dress came with a matching mask. As she bid the girls goodnight after they had changed back out of their gowns, Hermione felt a calmness wash over her. It had been hectic since school had started but now all she had to worry about was a silly dance that she could enjoy with her friends, which she hated to admit she desperately needed.

The next evening Hermione got ready quietly in her room. She had been practicing makeup tricks from a Muggle magazine she had brought from home, thanking Merlin silently that even though she had picked it up to read the piece on female authors, it was still a girly magazine. With a slight tingle she remembered how Malfoy had said it would look better with her hair up, so she twisted it into a loose bun with some curly tendrils falling down to frame her face. She couldn't tie the bow on her own but maybe she would run to Gryffindor tower and hope to catch Ginny before she left.

But as she left her room, she saw Malfoy in the open area of the dormitory tying a tie. He was dressed head to toe in black and looked completely dashing, not that she'd tell him that. The suit he was wearing was perfectly tailored to his body and was a perfect contrast to his light hair.

She had an idea for their game. "Malfoy?"

He turned and paused when he saw her. She had looked very pretty back in 4th year at the dance but this was different – here she looked so much more grown up and so much more elegant. He let his eyes linger for a moment on her red lips before he raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Hermione turned and gave him her back but looked over her shoulder. "Can you tie me up?"

Draco did not hesitate. As he closed the distance between them he had an image flash through his head of him pushing her against the wall instead but patience, he wanted the upper hand and he wasn't going to give in just because she looked beautiful. _Beautiful_ , he thought. He had never imagined he'd use that word for Hermione Granger but it was true.

He tied the bow deftly, as if he was used to doing it, and let his hands linger on her waist. "Don't you look ravishing."

Hermione turned her face away from so he couldn't see the heat rise to her cheeks. "You look quite dashing yourself."

"Where's Blaise?"

Hermione shrugged. "Are you assuming we're going together?"

He laughed. "He's the only boy you interact with isn't he?"

She hated to admit that was true. "I don't have a date, I'm meeting the girls there."

Draco spun her around and looked in to her wide eyes. "Why not go with me?"

Hermione had to stop herself from laughing. "You're joking."

He shook his head. "We're all wearing masks, no one will ever know it's us."

She pointed at his hair. "They'll know it's you for sure!"

Draco shrugged. "But they won't know it's _you_. No one is going to expect you to show up looking like ithis/i, trust me."

Was that a compliment? "Do you really want to go with me or are you just messing around?"

He extended his arm and with his other hand pulled on his mask. "I'm serious, are you?"


	9. Halloween

Hermione and Draco walked in to the Halloween Ball arm in arm, though Hermione felt a little tense and could tell he not only noticed, but was enjoying it. People were already on the dance floor dancing while others were getting food or drinks but overall it seemed that her hard work was a success.

"Would you like something to drink?" Draco asked.

She nodded and let him steer her towards one of the punch tables, watching closely as he poured their drinks to make sure he didn't put anything in hers. When he noticed her watching him he chuckled. "Relax, why would I try to drug you?"

Hermione shrugged but accepted the drink. "I trust you about as far as I can throw you Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes and leaned in closer. "Call me Draco tonight, unless you want to give away who you are."

She bit her lip – he had a point. Sipping her drink she looked around to see if she could spot her friends. She couldn't pick out Ginny or Luna but Everly was easy to find on the dance floor. "Want to dance?" Hermione blurted out.

Draco looked at her with an amused expression. "You want to dance?"

She nodded. "Isn't that what you do at a Ball?"

He glanced around at the other people and saw that there were in fact people on the dance floor so he sighed and grabbed her drink, setting them both down on the table next to them. "Only for a little bit, and only so we can patrol the people who are out there."

Draco grabbed her hand led her to the dance floor where a slow song was just beginning to play. He sighed in exasperation but held out his other hand nonetheless for her and took up the position, keeping one hand in hers and placing the other on her waist, where he could just barely feel the bare skin on her back. As he twirled her around he felt at ease, which was a welcome change to how anxious he normally felt. If it was this easy to woo Hermione Granger he felt he would have no problem winning their game, because that's all this was – a game. In no way would he admit he actually enjoyed her company.

As they danced Hermione kept eying Everly, who she could spot a mile away in her emerald green dress, and wondering who it was she was dancing with. They seemed very close but she hadn't mentioned seeing anyone and was usually with Hermione or by herself. When the slow song ended a more upbeat fast song began to play and Hermione let go of Draco, unsure if they were going to continue dancing.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her as if challenging her. She mimicked the look and began to dance, wiggling her hips and swinging her arms above her head. Even though it looked a little silly she looked happy so Draco joined her and they danced through multiple songs together, laughing and floundering about in their own way.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Everly and the guy leave the dance floor and head towards the doors of the Great Hall. Maybe this was the time to meet her mystery man! "Draco can you excuse me for a minute?"

He nodded and watched her slip out of the Great Hall.

Hermione turned the corner outside the Great Hall that led towards the doors going out to the courtyard and wondered what in the world her friend would be doing going out there. She followed in her footsteps and opened the doors, looking around for Everly, before spotting her in the corner making out with the guy. As much as she hated to do it, one of the rules of the Ball was no intimate contact so she felt she needed to step in.

She cleared her throat. Everly looked up and turned around and Hermione saw that the face she was sucking was none other than Blaise.

"Hermione?" Everly said.

Blaise looked down but didn't drop his arms from Everly's waist. Hermione looked between the both of them. "20 points from Slytherin," she mumbled anxiously before hurrying off.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as the door to the courtyard shut behind her. It was true that her and Blaise weren't exactly _together_ but weren't they sort of? And Everly knew how close they were, so what was she thinking? She didn't know what to do but she didn't want to return to the Ball, so instead she ran for the stairs and began the descent to the Head's dorm, feeling like her life was made out of deja vu.

When Hermione had yet to return after 20 minutes, Draco began to feel annoyed. He didn't necessarily want to be at the Ball, but being there by himself was even worse. After downing another glass of punch he got up and left the Great Hall, almost running right in to Everly on the arm of Blaise.

"Well isn't this surprising," Draco said, looking between them.

Everly beamed but Blaise shrugged. "What's it to you mate?"

Draco thought of how Blaise and Hermione had been acting since the start of term. They were certainly closer than friends and he had suspicions there was more going on but then what was he doing with her friend? "None of my business, I couldn't care less. But have you seen Hermione?"

Blaise took a sharp intake of air at his friend using Hermione's first name. Everly nodded. "She kind of stumbled on us making out and deducted us House points. She looked rather upset."

Draco shook his head, trying to imagine what that scene must have been like. Having seen Hermione's emotions through the years as they fought each other he was positive she was off crying somewhere, just like last year when Weasley was dating that horrible girl.

"If you'll excuse me," Draco said and side stepped his friends. Blaise turned his head and watched Draco hurry off but Everly tugged on his arm and they eventually made their way back in to the Ball.

When Draco arrived back at the Head's dorm he found Hermione crying on the couch as he expected. Her mask and shoes were thrown on the floor and she was leaning on the arm of the couch. She heard him come in a with a hiccupping cry wailed, "Stay away from me!"

He was unsure what to do. Plenty of girls had cried over him before when they realized he didn't want relationships with them but he had never really consoled any of them. With a sigh he moved towards the couch and shuffled the edges of her gown aside before sitting down next to her.

"I saw them too," he said simply. Hermione hiccupped and continued crying. He reached out and placed his hand on her bare back. "It's not worth crying over, they're probably just going to hook up."

Saying that made Hermione wail. "It's not fair!"

Draco rubbed her back and chuckled slightly. "Well you know what they say, revenge is the best medication!"

Hermione paused and sniffled. Revenge was the best medication? Was that true? "What do you mean?" she asked through sniffles.

He shrugged. "You know, get even. Play him the way he played you."

She hiccupped and turned to face Draco, his hand dropping from her back. "You're right," she whispered.

"I'm what?"

"You're right!" She hiccupped again. "If he gets jealous enough he'll want to come back!"

Draco eyed Hermione. "I wasn't aware you were together."

Hermione looked down. "Well we weren't, exactly, well…." She trailed off and waved her hand. "It doesn't matter. You know what I mean."

He shrugged. "I doubt you're capable of revenge Hermione."

"I-, wait. Did you just call me Hermione?"

He shrugged again. "You called me Draco earlier when we were dancing."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I want to change the rules of our game."

This intrigued him and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh? To what?"

She took in a deep breath and exhaled. "If you can help me get Blaise back, you get the prize. But if he rejects me for Everly, then I get the prize."

"Doesn't that seem a little backward?"

Hermione shook her head. "By Christmas."

Draco nearly choked. "By Christmas?! That's only two months away!"

She was sure she couldn't compete with Everly, especially not in two months. As much as she hated to admit she had lost a boy to a friend, the thought of being helpful to the Order by getting answer out of Draco Malfoy made the risk worth the reward to her.

"Well?" she asked.

Draco reached over and scooped her up, placing her on his lap. "Deal." Hermione fidgeted. "I'd be careful doing that if I were you," he teased.

Hermione hit him. "Don't be so crude!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tell me _Hermione_ , how far did you and Blaise go huh?"

She hesitated. Aside from hugs and hand holding there wasn't much else except for a few kisses on the forehead from Blaise, and even that was more than what had happened with Viktor Krum. She was vastly inexperienced but she knew what girls her age were up to - _girls like Everly_ , she thought to herself miserably.

She bit her lip. "It was… Slightly physical."

Draco raised an eyebrow, surprised. "How physical?"

Hermione regretted her choice of words. "I mean we held hands and things of that nature…"

He laughed. "That's hardly physical!" She squirmed again. "Oi, I'm warning you, be careful doing that," he said seriously.

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry."

Draco shrugged and moved one arm to bring his hand to cup her face. "Did he ever kiss you?"

She shook her head, unable to find words. His hands were soft on her cheek and she could smell his coconut smell again. "No," she finally managed to squeak out.

He smirked and drew her face close, brushing his nose against hers. Hermione closed her eyes just as their lips met.


	10. Just A Goodnight Kiss

Draco was out of the dorm all of Sunday and skipped his meals, so Hermione didn't see him again until Monday morning. As she made her way in to the open area of the dorm she found him sitting on the couch, tying his tie with his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" she asked tentatively.

He looked up. "I'm so sore from Quidditch I can't even tie this damn tie!"

Hermione walked towards him, trying not to laugh, and reached out. "Allow me. My father taught me how when I was younger."

Draco watched her hands as she tied his tie but as she pulled away he grabbed her hand and pulled her back in so their faces were close. "No good morning kiss?" he asked with a smirk.

She hesitated. They had kissed Saturday night, her _first kiss_ , and she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. Afterwards he had agreed to the new terms and boasted that he already knew what he was going to do when he won. They had agreed that if they saw Everly and Blaise acting like a couple, then they would act like a couple, too. But it was early in the morning and they had yet to see their friends so why should she kiss him?

He sighed. "Fine, later then." He stood up and grabbed his bag next to him on the couch. "Should we go to class?" Hermione nodded and stepped back, allowing him to stand up. When he did he eyed her up and down for a moment.

"What?"

"Is that how you're going?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that what you're wearing."

"It's the school uniform, so yes."

"Merlin's beard." Draco reached down and pulled her bunched up stockings just above the knee where her thighs began. She shivered as he touched her skin and it made him smirk again. "Never been touched here then, I see," he mumbled.

Hermione hit his hand away and stepped back, looking down at her now thigh high stockings. "And why on Earth does it matter how my stockings look?"

He sighed as if talking to her gave him a headache. "Because if you'll be seen with me you have to look desirable."

She shot him a nasty look but he just shrugged. "Blaise thought I was desirable when I wore my stockings how I always wear them."

"Well I'm not Blaise, am I?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Fine. Anything else you'd like to change about me?"

Draco looked her up and down again. "Not at the present, no. But," he reached around and pulled her ponytail down. "I like your hair down."

She felt a blush spread across her cheeks and tried her best to will it away. Out of habit she ran her fingers through his hair, just like she would with Harry when she saw him first thing in the morning. As she realized what she had done she withdrew her hand and eyed him cautiously but he just raised an eyebrow before turning and making his way towards the portrait hole.

Hermione wouldn't see Blaise or Everly until lunchtime and then their combined Potions class but she didn't spot either of them at lunch, though her eyes had met with Draco's and it had made her shiver as she remembered his touch on her thighs that morning.

Draco arrived at Potions first and saw Everly and Blaise sitting at the table he usually shared with his best mate. His arm was draped across the back of her chair and she was leaning in whispering something that made him smile. Though the boys had known Everly before she started at Hogwarts, they hadn't spent as much time with her as they now had. Maybe it was his ego, but Draco had always thought that Everly fancied _him_ , not Blaise, and he had certainly had thoughts about what he'd do if he got her alone. But it seemed the tides had changed and now he was supposed to be attracted to Granger, which would be a lot easier this year than if he had tried in previous ones, but still. He had no idea why Blaise would leave Everly for Hermione, but he had to make sure it happened because he had to win the game. He knew what he wanted if he won and it was something only one person could have.

When Hermione walked in to Potions she saw Everly and Blaise sitting next to each other and winced a little, but before she could freeze up with her emotions she heard, "Over here Hermione."

Heads turned at the voice and watched as Hermione Granger moved across the room to sit next to Draco Malfoy, his arm already draped across the back of her chair. As she sat down he leaned in towards her and whispered, "I guess we're doing this."

She gulped. "You agreed didn't you?"

Draco nodded and leaned back in his chair, keeping his arm across hers. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Blaise staring with curiosity and concern but saying nothing.

When class ended Draco got up first and waited for Hermione to get up as well. When she did, she surprised him by grabbing his hand and holding it. Instead of pulling away he gave it a squeeze and they walked out together amidst the gasps and whispers of their classmates. Instead of making their way to the Great Hall for dinner, Draco steered Hermione in the direction of their dormitory. After saying the password and entering Hermione tried to release his hand but he held firm.

"What are you doing? You can let go now," she said.

Draco pulled her in and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Now I've been a good boy all day Granger and even helped you in Potions, so I think I deserve a reward for that."

"A reward? You're joking."

He shook his head and squeezed her waist. "I never got my good morning kiss," he said roughly.

She squirmed a little. "And why do you want a kiss so badly?"

He scoffed. "Because it's the absolute least I deserve for this whole charade!"

She had to admit that he might have a point. She tilted her head up and waited patiently for him to kiss her but he didn't. "Well?"

Draco laughed. "Oh no, you're going to kiss _me_ , not the other way around."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What does it even matter?!"

"Because I'm curious as to how much experience you even have!"

She stomped her foot in a childlike manner. "Fine! Have it your way!" She stood up on tip toes and moved in closer. She stared straight in to his eyes as she planted a kiss on his lips gingerly before pulling back and seeing his amused expression.

"And what's so funny now?"

Draco let go of her waist and instead wove his fingers in her hair, bringing her head up to his and kissing her. Hermione's eyes closed as she melted against him, placing her hands on his chest to brace herself. When he finally pulled away, her eyes fluttered.

" _That_ is how you kiss, Hermione."


	11. Let's Get Physical!

A week later and the pair had their act down perfectly. Draco always met Hermione outside of her classes and they spent study breaks together on the lawn, where they were the most likely to be seen. They sat together in Potions and would meet up with each other at the end of meals. Occasionally she would run her fingers through his hair or he'd place his arm around her waist as they walked instead of holding her hand, but so far nothing had changed with Everly and Blaise. If anything, their flirting was intensifying the relationship the two had built up.

On Friday they didn't have Potions but the boys still had Quidditch practice before free period – Quidditch, free period, Potions then dinner. Hermione decided to meet Draco after his practice and was waiting for him at the entrance to the pitch when it ended. He just so happened to walk out with Blaise.

Immediately Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione's cheek. She smiled up at him and then turned to Blaise. "Hello Blaise, it's been a while."

Blaise nodded and stuck his hand on his hip. "Yeah I've been sort of busy, you know how it is," he said, looking between her and his best mate.

Hermione mimicked his nod. "I was thinking we could all get together tonight to work on our monthly paper for class, maybe in the Head's dormitory after dinner?"

Blaise smiled. "Yeah, that would be great. I'll tell Everly."

Hermione flinched inwardly but smiled outwardly. "Great, it's a date then."

Draco and Hermione watched as Blaise walked off towards the school grounds before Draco piped up, "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

He eyed her. "Inviting them over to our dorm after dinner."

Hermione shrugged as the two began to walk. "Well we haven't exactly made any progress with getting him back, have we? Maybe if we try harder and in close quarters it'll work better," she said simply. She hoped she was wrong and that Blaise would stay with Everly so that Hermione could win the bet, though she had to admit she missed him. But she just had to wait to get him back after Christmas, because then the bet would be over.

Draco nodded as he slung his arm around her shoulders now that they were entering school grounds.

After dinner Hermione changed out of her school uniform and in to a t-shirt and jeans. She felt nervous and anxious to be around Blaise and Everly since confronting them at the Halloween Ball. Everly had been spending her free time with Blaise so Hermione hadn't had the chance to talk to her since then, and she hoped the night wouldn't be awkward but she already knew it would be.

Draco met them outside the portrait hole and they followed him in shortly after 8 pm. They sat down on the same couch which left Draco to sit next to Hermione. Blaise draped his arm around the back of the couch where Everly was and Draco placed his hand on Hermione's knee.

Everly smiled. "It's good that we're all together," she said happily.

Hermione smiled back. "I've missed you Everly, how have you been?"

Everly looked at Blaise. "We've just been, _busy_." She chuckled and Hermione felt her stomach flutter at the implication.

Draco squeezed her knee."We've been busy as well," he replied with a smirk.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione. "I didn't know you had any free time," he said curiously.

She shrugged and nestled a little closer to Draco's side. "We make it work."

Everly giggled. "Hermione can I use your bathroom? You'll show me where it is right?"

Hermione knew that Everly knew where it was but she got up anyway and walked her over. When they got there Everly smiled back at the boys and dragged Hermione in, closing the door behind them. "Oh my god," she said.

Hermione leaned against the counter. "What is it?"

"You and Draco have totally slept together!"

Hermione's cheeks burned. "Everly!"

Everly's eyes widened. "Oh my god you have, you have! I knew it. He sleeps with everyone. Merlin's beard Hermione, I never thought he'd sleep with _you_!"

Hermione crossed her arms defensively. "What do you mean by that?"

The raven haired girl tucked her hair behind her ears. "I didn't mean anything bad, Hermione. Just, you know. He's _Draco Malfoy_ and you're, well, a _virgin_. But not anymore! Oh my god."

Hermione felt embarrassed but also angry. "Well it's true we've been physical," she said, thinking about their kiss.

Everly's eyes widened again. "Physical? Oh my god. You little slut!"

"I'm not a slut!"

Everly shook her head. "Well since you're telling me then I'll tell you that Blaise is an absolute banger in the sheets. I'm surprised I have enough energy half the time!"

Anger and hurt welled up inside Hermione and turned her checks scarlet. So Everly and Blaise _were_ hooking up. But who had she been kidding? She had suspected it was true ever since Draco had said it that night. Any doubt she had that Blaise was possibly a virgin were now dashed.

Everly hugged Hermione. "I've missed you so much, but I'm so glad we're both so happy."

The rest of the evening was a blur to Hermione. Everly asked all the questions and Hermione answered from a Gryffindor perspective as best she could but her mind was elsewhere. Draco could tell she wasn't fully present and when Blaise and Everly finally left he sighed and shook her shoulders.

"Hello? Hermione? Earth to Granger."

Hermione sighed. "What is it now."

"What is with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Draco scoffed. "Even I know that when a girl says 'I'm fine' it means she isn't. What happened between you and Everly?"

She turned to face him, tears welling in her eyes. "They're sleeping together."

This was not surprising to Draco. Perhaps Blaise hadn't ever told Hermione but he had bedded quite a few girls himself so when he got together with Everly it was just inevitable that they would end up banging. "I thought we already discussed that they'd probably be doing that."

Hermione sniffed. "And she called me a slut!"

At this Draco laughed. "What, for dating me? That's hilarious!"

She wrung her hands together. "I did admit that we had been physical…"

Draco's eyes widened. "You said what now?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Well we've kissed…"

"Merlin's beard Hermione that's not the same thing as being physical with someone!"

"But it's physical contact!"

"God how are you so smart but so stupid?!"

The tears began to fall at his raised voice and it made him feel bad for yelling. He took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly, as if he was getting ready to talk to a child. "Kissing someone and being physical with someone are **not** the same thing."

Through her tears Hermione shook her head. "I don't understand!"

Draco reached out and wiped a few tears away before running his hand through his hair. "Merlin's beard. For the smartest witch of our age you sure do miss a lot of things don't you." He clenched his hands together and thought carefully about how to explain it without getting her more upset. "Yes, kissing someone is physical contact," he said slowly, "But 'being physical' with someone implies that you've… Touched each other."

Hermione blinked up at him and sniffled.

"God help me. It means you've gone beyond kissing, that you've been more intimate."

This time Hermione's eyes widened and she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. "Oh gods, what did I say!"

Draco just shook his head. "This might be a good thing. If Everly tells Blaise he might leave her and want to get back with you now that he thinks you have experience from the best." He smirked as he mentioned the last bit.

Hermione wiped her eyes but still rolled them. "What if it gets out to more people than just him?"

Draco laughed. "Then we'd have some trouble on our hands wouldn't we! But relax, I doubt anyone is going to find out."

He reached out and grabbed her hands and squeezed them, making her smile slightly. She leaned in to him and breathed in the coconut scent. "I guess I can make an exception and kiss you good night tonight."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Hermione nodded. "But only because you're helping me so much with getting Blaise back."

That's right, this all boiled down to Blaise. What they had was just a game, a loose bet that they had agreed upon. Draco wouldn't admit it but he was beginning to enjoy spending time with her and wasn't so sure he wanted to give her up just yet but he _did_ want to win.

As Hermione leaned in for a kiss he backed away. "Another time, when you're feeling better," he said and stood. She watched him walk back up to his room and close the door before she felt like crying again.


	12. Victor

With November winding down, Hermione was beginning to feel anxious. She had been so sure that she would win the bet and not get Blaise back by Christmas Break but lately he had been staring at her – in classes, during study breaks, across the Great Hall during meals… It was what she wanted but at the same she wished he could wait until after Christmas to decide to want her back so she could win the bet and get valuable information on the dark side out of Draco. She had been so sure that Everly would be such a big distraction that she feared her accidental slip that her and Draco had "been physical" was what had caused the change in Blaise.

Before she knew it, it was December and she was strolling through the snow covered grounds with her mitten hand interwoven with Draco's. They had yet to see anyone but he seemed to be a in good mood and had even asked if she needed help getting her coat on. But as they began to pass students they noticed they were turning away from them and whispering. At first it was only a few students but by the time they made it to lunch that Saturday it seemed as if the whole school was whispering about something but stealing glances at them.

Hermione and Draco stood at the entrance to the Great Hall and looked around. "What in Merlin's beard are they all whispering about?" Hermione asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I feel like I know but I hope I'm wrong."

Just as he finished his thought, a fellow 7th year Slytherin came up to them. "Hey Hermione I heard what happened. Wanna hang out tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

Draco pushed him aside and the guy walked off snickering.

"What was that about?" Hermione wondered but Draco knew. It was out that he had been physical with Hermione, though untrue, and now all the boys that had been talking about how hot she was wanted their turn thinking she was just like Everly.

"Maybe we should go to the dorm and have food brought up?" Draco suggested but Hermione shook her head.

"I want to figure out what's going on!"

Draco held her hand firmly so she couldn't release it. "Trust me, it's probably better if we just leave."

"But why? We haven't done anything."

Another boy, this time from Ravenclaw, walked up to Hermione and Draco but he had a flower outstretched. "Hermione, why don't we have dinner together sometime?"

Hermione eyed him. "Do I know you?"

He smiled. "No but you can get to know me," he raised an eyebrow, "Intimately if you like."

As he said it Draco pushed him aside and heat rushed Hermione's cheeks. _It's gotten out_ , she thought, and she drew a hand to cover her mouth, searching the sea of faces for Everly's or Blaise's. Everly was nowhere to be seen but Blaise was standing at the Slytherin table looking directly at her smirking.

"I have to get out of here," Hermione mumbled, letting go of Draco's hand.

Draco turned to go after her but was passed up by Blaise, who was already running.

"Hermione stop!" But Hermione kept running. She ran until she reached the library and fled into the Restricted Section, hoping he wouldn't follow, but he did. Hermione collapsed in the corner and let the tears fall, thinking about how her naivety had cost her her reputation.

"Merlin you run fast," Blaise said, catching his breath as he stood over her.

"Go away Blaise, I don't want to see you right now!"

Blaise crouched down. "Yes you do. I'm here for you, Hermione."

Hermione looked up and saw him staring straight at her, arms outstretched. Without a second thought she leaned forward and collapsed into his chest crying. "It's so awful, they all think I'm a slut now!"

Blaise patted her back. "You're not a slut Hermione, that's just how boys are."

Hermione hiccupped and continued crying. "I can't believe Everly told everyone a lie!"

Blaise blinked. "A lie?"

Hermione sighed and tried wiping her tears. "Draco and I haven't had sex together," she mumbled.

Blaise stared at Hermione for a moment then burst out laughing. "I knew it!"

She looked up at him. "You knew it?"

He nodded. "I didn't believe her for a second. I know you Hermione. You're not going to just lose it to some guy." He brought a hand up to wipe the rest of her tears and leaned forward to kiss her cheeks. It felt nice but different than how Draco touched her skin. They sat like that for a while until Hermione had finished crying and calmed down.

Blaise stroked her hair. "Winter break is next week, why don't I stay here with you?"

Oh no. "Are you sure? Shouldn't you be spending time with Everly?"

He shrugged. "Everly and I ended things this morning."

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Surely they want to spend Christmas with you!"

He laughed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't want me around!"

But she _didn't_ want him around. If he wanted her back before Christmas Break then Draco would win the game and she had no idea what kind of winner-takes-all idea he had in mind. "O-, of course I want you around, I've missed you," she said in a small voice.

"Then I'll stay here for break with you ok? Just you and me, like we used to be." Blaise said happily.

On the other side of the bookshelf Draco did a mental high five. He had won the game.


	13. Prize

Hermione was asleep on the couch when Draco finally made his way back to the dormitory after Quidditch practice. Blaise hadn't said anything to him about wanting to get back together with Hermione but he did mention that things were over between him and Everly. Draco knew about Hermione though because he had followed her. Seeing her in such distress tugged at his emotions in a way he didn't like, so even though Blaise was already running after her, he had run too. He heard everything. He couldn't wait to claim his prize.

Draco bent over Hermione and placed a gentle kiss on her lips to wake her up. She made a few moans but blinked her eyes and looked up at him. "How was practice?"

He dropped his bag on the floor and picked up her legs so he could sit down on the couch, placing them on top of his lap. "It was a good practice. I heard some interesting news."

Had Blaise said anything? "What did you hear?"

"Well Blaise told me that things with him and Everly are over as of this morning."

Hermione gulped. "He said that? I wonder if it's true…"

Draco laughed. "I don't know why he'd lie about it."

"Maybe to get a reaction out of you?"

"Why would he need to get a reaction out of me?"

She paused, unsure of what to say. "Well you are his best friend so it's good that he told you," she said hesitantly.

Draco nodded. "You know what that means don't you?"

Hermione looked upward. "That Everly is single again?"

"No, but close."

She gulped. "He hasn't said anything to me."

Draco shook his head. "Now we both know that's a lie."

"No it isn't."

"I know for a fact that he's going to be spending Break here with you."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because I followed you when you ran off crying, I heard your whole conversation!"

Hermione inhaled sharply. "You heard my _private_ conversation?"

Draco nodded. "It didn't sound too private!"

She pulled her legs off of his lap and sat up. "I can't believe you would just eavesdrop on me like that!"

He shrugged. "I was going to comfort you, I didn't know anything was going to happen."

Hermione rubbed her temples and sighed. "Fine. You win. So what."

Draco beamed. "So I get my prize that's what!"

Knots formed in her stomach. "And what exactly do you want from me Draco?"

"I want you to follow me."

"Follow you where?"

Draco said nothing just stood up and held out his hand. Hermione stared at it briefly before placing hers in it and following him around the couch. He was headed in the direction of his bedroom and Hermione began to feel the knots clenching in her stomach and throat. Maybe it was something he wanted to show her? Maybe it was just a coincidence that they were going in that direction?

When they reached the door, Draco opened it and Hermione's eyes widened. All the furniture was dark wood, almost black, and all the accessories were silver – silver curtains, silver pillow sheets, silver rug by his bed on top of the black carpet, silver desk chair. He gently pulled her in and closed the door.

"What am I doing in here Draco?" Hermione asked, feeling overly anxious.

"You're fulfilling our agreement Hermione," he replied.

He led her towards the bed and sat her down on the edge. He untied her shoes and took them off while she watched him with curiosity, then he slowly pulled down each of her thigh high stockings, making her shiver at his touch. He let his hands linger on her thighs for a few moments while he looked back up at her before moving his hands and untying his tie, slipping it off.

"Draco…"

"Shhhhh."

She watched as he stood up and placed one hand on either side of her and leaned in to kiss her. It was soft at first, like their first kiss, but then it was hungrier. Needier. Hermione had fantasized about making out with a hot boy before but she never thought she'd actually be doing it. Their mouths synced together as he swiped his tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entry. Nervous and unsure, she let him in, and a slight moan escaped her lips as it danced with her own tongue.

Draco pulled back and looked at Hermione closely. Her eyes were large, either from crying earlier or from nervousness he wasn't sure, but they looked beautiful. He kissed her cheek and then moved down to her neck where another slight moan escaped from her lips. Draco smirked against her skin.

"Do you like that?"

She could only nod.

He made his way back up to her mouth and they began kissing again, this time faster and more aggressively. Draco leaned in to Hermione and she began to tilt backwards on to his bed until she was lying against it. He lifted her right leg up and bent it around him, his hand on her thigh as they continued kissing.

"Draco,"

"Mmm?"

"I don't think,"

"Shhh it's ok."

"No, I don't think,"

"Hermione it's ok."

Hermione pulled back and turned her face away from him. He sighed and dropped his hand from her thigh, the other hand still on the bed supporting him. "What is it?"

She felt the tears well up again and tried not to cry. "I don't think…"

Draco looked down at her and saw her biting back tears. Was he really going to try to force himself on a girl? He had never been in a situation where a girl didn't want to be intimate with him so he was unsure what to do. And Merlin's beard, he was already starting to get aroused. He sighed again and stood up.

"Move over."

"What?"

"Move over, Hermione." Hermione scooted over closer to the pillows and Draco laid down next to her, his left arm outstretched on the bed. "Come on."

"Come on what?"

He exhaled loudly. "Come on and," he sighed again, " _cuddle_. Isn't that what girls like to do when they cry?"

Despite the tears Hermione chuckled and scooted in to his arm, placing her head on his chest. "Do you want to cuddle with me Draco Malfoy?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not particularly but if it'll help then…. Yeah. I guess."

In that moment Hermione couldn't help but think of how different he was, how gentlemanly. Yes he had tried to have sex with her but when he saw that she wasn't able to do it he offered to cuddle with her. It was nice and felt warm. He kissed her forehead as she laid in his arms, the tears drying. They stayed like that for a while until Hermione was so exhausted she fell asleep, but Draco lay awake thinking. He had won the game and he would get his prize of sleeping with Hermione but was that what he really wanted or was what he wanted, just her?


	14. Realization

The sun streamed in through the silver curtains and shown on Hermione's face, waking her. She blinked a few times and rolled over into something solid. Her hand reached out and poked it a bit before she gasped in realization. _I fell asleep in Draco Malfoy's bed_. Sometime in the night he had placed a blanket over them and now she tried to wiggle out from underneath it but her stirring woke him and he rolled over to face her.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

Hermione stopped moving. "I don't think I'm supposed to be here…"

He wrapped an around her waist and kissed her neck. "It's rude to slip out without saying goodbye."

She shivered at his touch. "That does feel good," she whispered.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he asked huskily.

Despite her better judgment, Hermione nodded and Draco continued to kiss her neck. With his arm around her waist he twisted her back around to face him and kissed her lips instead. She had to admit that she enjoyed making out with Draco Malfoy, even if she wasn't supposed to. His hand moved from her waist to tangle in her hair as he pressed his body closer to hers.

"Merlin's beard Hermione, if you don't tell me to stop…"

Hermione gulped and looked him in the eye. Could she trust him with something so important and so life changing? Would he stay with her afterwards or just leave her like he had left all the other girls he slept with? Would he be gentle and kind or hard and demanding? She had so many questions.

"I don't know what to do, or say…" she said awkwardly.

Draco smiled and held back a chuckle. "Just tell me what you like and I'll do it."

"…But I don't know what I like…" she said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

She shifted away from him. "…I've never… Been this far before…"

Draco pursed his lips. He knew she was a virgin, that much was obvious, but hadn't her and Blaise at least gotten in to heavy petting? "You mean… You haven't had _any_ physical contact with the opposite sex before?"

Hermione gulped and tried to hide her embarrassment, thankful that she was facing away from him and nervous that he would laugh at her like he did when they first talked about their game. But instead he just closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm himself down. When he opened his eyes again she was still facing away from him and he sat up to peer down at her.

"Why don't we talk about this after we've showered?"

Hermione looked over at him and nodded before sitting up and sliding off the bed and scurrying out of the room, leaving her stockings and shoes.

Hermione went to her room and closed the door behind her, breathing heavily, and unsure that what happened had actually happened. She had never in her life dreamed she'd ever be so close to a boy before, especially Draco Malfoy, and especially before she was married. There was no loved involved and wasn't sex something you do with the person you loved? That's what she had been brought up believing at least.

She changed her clothes, wrapped herself in her towel and grabbed her shower bag before listening at the door to see if she could hear the water running in their shared bathroom. When she didn't hear it, she exhaled thankfully and made her way into the bathroom, almost colliding with Draco who was also only in a towel. He seemed to have just gotten out of the shower because his hair was wet and he wasn't completely dry, that and the towel around his waist was slightly damp. He steadied her with one hand around her waist and stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said clumsily, looking back into his eyes.

"It's fine," he replied, but didn't let go.

Hermione looked down and blushed. "I can't believe you're seeing me like this…"

Draco smirked. "I think you're seeing more of me than I am of you."

Hermione stared at his bare chest, so smooth and smelling like coconut again. "Can, can I kiss you?" she asked.

He was taken aback, but rather than respond he leaned forward and met his lips with hers softly. As she kissed him back she pressed her hands against his chest again and leaned in to him, not bothered as much as she thought she would be by his nakedness. He moved one hand to grab her hair and twist it up, tilting her neck so he could easily kiss it. She let out a small moan of pleasure as he lightly nibbled, her eyes going hazy. Then he was picking her up easily and set her down on the counter, their eyes locked. Hermione wanted to kiss him more and so she did as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close against his body. He broke their kiss to leave small kisses along her collarbone which made her gasp, and at the sound he stopped.

"Hermione."

"Draco."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his still damp hair. "Merlin what are you doing to me."

She reached out and grabbed his hand. "What are you doing to _me_?"

Draco smirked. "Besides trying to bed you?" Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

Hermione scoffed. "Is Draco Malfoy apologizing to me? What a first!"

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Don't get used to it Granger."

She brought his hand up and kissed his knuckle. "Well I'm sorry about last night…"

Draco's face turned serious. "It hurt my feelings you know, and I don't say that lightly."

Hermione couldn't tell if he was kidding or not but when he smiled she began to laugh and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm sure you can be content with other things right?"

Draco eyed her up and down in the towel, sitting on the counter with him standing between her legs. "Other things?"

A blush flashed across her face. "I don't know what kinds of things you're thinking but probably not those!"

Draco placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it. "Doesn't this feel good though?"

Merlin it did. "Maybe…"

He leaned in and brushed his lips against her neck. "And you like this don't you?" he whispered against her skin.

She could only nod in agreement as goosebumps began to appear on her arms. She ran one hand through his hair as he kissed her neck, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling as his lips traveled from her neck down to her collarbone. "Wait!"

Draco stopped. "What?"

She breathed deeply and pushed him back a little. "I want to stop."

"Merlin why?!"

Hermione crossed her legs. "I still don't know if I'm ready yet," she said boldly, though with a slight tremble in her voice.

Draco eyed her carefully. As badly as he wanted to jump her bones he knew that she was different sort of girl, one he couldn't just charm his way in to. If she wasn't ready then she wasn't ready. But… "You do remember our game don't you?"

She tilted her head, unsure if she was going to like where this was going. "Yes…"

"Well I won, and I want my prize."

"And what exactly is your prize?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Hermione stared at him and chuckled a little. "That's funny, remember what you said? 'Like I'd ever sleep with you'?" But he continued to stare at her until the realization struck her that he was being serious – that he really meant to take her virginity as his prize for their game.


	15. Mr Snowman

A storm signaled the start of Winter Break at Hogwarts and the students who had elected to stay behind at the castle were all forced indoors. The first night Hermione relished having the dormitory to herself, sipping hot cocoa on the couch under a blanket, when her quiet was suddenly interrupted by Draco bumbling in through the portrait hole.

"Merlin's beard Malfoy!" He looked like a walking snowman and was dripping all over the floor.

"I'm the one who should be saying that!" he replied, shaking his body and sending snow everywhere.

"I thought you were going home," she said, squeezing her mug nervously. They hadn't really interacted since the incident in the bathroom and Hermione had been glad for it because whenever she thought about him she could feel heat rise in her cheeks. The reminder that he was serious about taking her virginity made her more than anxious – it downright petrified her.

He shook his head and began taking off his layers of snow-covered clothing. "I was only doing patrol out at the train, I'm staying here for the break."

How could she have not known that?! "I thought you always went home."

Draco winced as he remembered a memory from the last time he saw his parents. "Things change," he said simply.

She watched as he finally got down to just sweatpants and a sweatshirt and made his way to the couch opposite hers, laying down on it gingerly as if he was in pain. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine, don't worry about it." But as he said it he winced in pain, his hand shooting to his back.

Hermione remembered the scar but didn't dare to bring it up first. "Are you hurt?"

"It's not a fresh wound but it must have opened when I was throwing luggage around," he mumbled, sitting up and lifting his sweatshirt over his head. He turned his back to Hermione and she gasped. The scar was freshly opened and oozing blood. "Does it look bad?"

"Does it-, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed. She set her cocoa on the table and hurried over to him, her wand in hand. After performing a simple closing charm she went to the bathroom and gathered the medical kit bandages that were in there to tape over the scar. When she returned he was sipping her cocoa and had taken her blanket.

"Excuse you, but those aren't yours," she said as she made a grab for the cup.

Draco held it out of reach. "Sharing is caring Hermione."

She felt a tingle in her stomach as he said her first name. With a sigh she let him have the mug and the blanket and bandaged his scar. He winced slightly as she did so but otherwise did not move at her touch which oddly made her feel bad. When she finished she took everything back to the bathroom and came back to find him patting the couch next to him for her to sit down. Hesitantly, she did. Once she was sitting he leaned back in to the couch and brought one hand up to touch the small of her back.

"Have you been avoiding me?" he asked.

Yes. "Not particularly."

He eyed the back of her head. "You know what I want don't you?"

Hermione squirmed as he rubbed the small of her back with his thumb, trying to entice her. Though it was working she forced herself to remain stoic even though he couldn't see her face. "Yes," was all she replied.

Draco leaned forward and set the mug on the table then turned his head to look at Hermione. "We had an agreement."

She gulped but nodded. "I know."

"We agreed it was a winner-takes-all game."

She nodded again.

"And I won."

"Then shouldn't you respect that Blaise wants back in my life and he's your best mate?"

Draco scoffed. "The last time I checked you two weren't together!"

Hermione shrugged. "Isn't it the thought that counts?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not. It's about getting what I earned."

She sighed. "What about what _I_ want?"

Draco paused. He had never been in a situation where he had to consider the emotions of the other person before so this was new to him. Usually girls either wanted him, or didn't, and it was rarely the latter. There was no grey area. But Hermione was not only different, she was special. She was a virgin for Merlin's sake! Draco couldn't recall ever having been with a virgin even when he was one. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to feel a little possessive over her.

"What _do_ you want?" he asked.

Hermione wasn't so sure anymore. Her feelings towards Draco had grown over the past few months and she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him but was that enough to lose her virginity over? And how many other girls had he slept with before her?

"Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded. "Sure, I suppose."

"How many girls have you slept with?"

Draco cringed – he knew she was bound to ask eventually but damn he still wasn't prepared on how to answer that. At the beginning he had kept count but it had seemed less important to over the years and now he wasn't really sure, but he knew it was a lot higher than she wanted to hear. "What does that matter?"

 _Of course that's your answer_ , Hermione thought to herself. Women were disposable to Draco Malfoy and she wasn't sure she wanted to be the next one used and thrown out.

"Well can I ask you a question?"

Hermione eyed him. "Ok…"

"Honestly, how far have you gone before?"

She gulped and chose her words carefully. "As far as I've gone with you," she said quietly.

Draco nodded and reached out to cup her face, turning it towards him and kissing her. She hesitated at first but after a moment she gave in and kissed him back. He leaned in to her so she began leaning backwards on to the couch until she was lying flat and he was on his side slightly over her. They both tasted like cocoa as their tongues danced together until Hermione shivered from the cold.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Are you cold?" he whispered.

She nodded.

He pulled the blanket from where he had discarded it next to him and draped it over them. "Do you want me to keep you warm?"

She nodded again but swallowed hard nervously.

Draco leaned down and began kissing her neck, his hand moving the collar of her long sleeved shirt away so he could reach her collarbone as well. Hermione closed her eyes and grabbed on to his back but he didn't wince from the pain of his scar. His other hand was playing with the hem of her shirt and he slipped a few fingers under it to touch her stomach, making her gasp from the cold contact. He looked up at her but continued kissing her neck when he saw that her eyes were still closed. As he drew circles on her stomach she drew her fingers through his damp hair and found his mouth back on hers. His hand inched up her abdomen until it felt the cotton of her bra and he stopped, pulling back to look Hermione in the eyes.

She was looking right at him with a slightly hesitant expression.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was scared or excited, or even both. "I don't know," she breathed.

Draco breathed in and exhaled slowly to calm himself from getting too aroused. "Do you want to wait?"

She nodded but kissed him. Though it was hard, he dropped his hand from the cotton lining of her bra and placed his hand outside her shirt, grabbing her waist instead and holding her as they continued to kiss in to the afternoon.

When they finally emerged for dinner, Hermione's lips were red from kissing Draco so much. They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall where only a small percentage of the students remained for the holiday. Ginny and Luna had stayed behind as well so Hermione made her way over to them at the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"You look radiant Hermione!" Luna exclaimed as she joined them.

Hermione smiled. "I feel radiant," she admitted.

Ginny eyed Malfoy. "Are you really dating him 'Mione? I mean, it's _Draco Malfoy_. What would Harry and Ron do if they knew you were seeing him?"

Hermione shrugged. "He's not that bad once you get to know him."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That line is old and tired."

Luna placed her hand on Ginny's. "You shouldn't judge other people's happiness or it'll affect ours!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked back and forth between the two. Ginny looked down sheepishly but Luna beamed. "'Ours'?" Hermione said.

Luna nodded. "We wanted to tell you sooner but Ginny is feeling so shy."

Ginny's cheeks blushed scarlet as she shook her hand out from under Luna's. "It's not a big deal!"

Hermione smiled at them. "Are you happy?"

Both girls looked up and smiled at her then at each other. "We are," Ginny said as she smiled at Luna.

Across the hall Blaise sat down next to Draco. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Blaise nodded in Hermione's direction. "Are you two still together?"

Draco smirked. "Looks like it."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "It's funny, I was under the impression she was ready to move on."

"Oh really? To who?"

"To me."

Draco looked at his best friend. "You'll have to get through me first mate."

Blaise stared back. "Sounds like a challenge, _mate_."


	16. Firewhiskey

With no classes to occupy their time during the break and the storm forcing them inside, Draco and Hermione spent the first few days of Winter Break between making out in their dormitory and doing homework in the library. It wasn't until Tuesday that they finally saw Blaise waiting for them outside their portrait hole when they were returning from studying.

He held up a bottle of firewhiskey. "I thought we'd toast to the season."

Draco smirked but Hermione smiled apprehensively. She had never had firewhiskey before but had seen what it did to her classmates at some of the parties thrown in Gryffindor tower and the last thing she wanted was to end up a drunken fool. Nevertheless, Draco made way for Blaise to traipse into the dorm and Hermione followed behind.

"I'll join you both in a bit, I just have to finish a few pieces of homework first."

Blaise nodded and Draco looked at her quizzically but shrugged his approval so Hermione made her way to her room and closed the door behind her, letting out a long sigh.

She hadn't spent any time with Blaise since their confrontation in the library when he informed her he'd be spending the break at the castle, and on the other hand her and Draco hadn't exactly ended things between them. Now she had both of them under the same roof drinking.

In the living area, Blaise opened the bottle and produced three shot glasses. "First to five like we used to?" he said.

Draco nodded to his friend. "You've always been a lightweight Zabini but sure."

When Hermione joined them 15 minutes later, after calming herself down and giving herself a pep talk that she could always simply leave and go to her room, the boys were both out of sweatshirts, down to t-shirts and on their 5th glass each. Blaise noticed her first and tried standing up.

"You, you're here!" he exclaimed, raising his glass.

Hermione nodded and walked over towards the table, sitting between them on the ground. She motioned towards the third, full, glass. "Is that for me?" Both boys nodded. "I've never had firewhiskey," she admitted to them.

Draco leaned in close and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "It only burns a little, you can handle it."

Blaise nodded and handed her the glass. She took it gingerly and examined it. Surely one glass would be ok right? "You gotta drink it fast!" Blaise said excitedly.

Hermione nodded her head and after taking a deep breath, downed the glass. It burned and tickled her throat as it went down and felt like fire in her belly. She shivered slightly and Draco leaned over, draping his sweatshirt over her shoulders. Blaise eyed him carefully and poured both of them another shot.

By the time they had finished the bottle, both boys were completely gone and Hermione was feeling rather lightheaded and tipsy. One of them had started a music player in the room and was blasting wizard rock music and both boys, despite the cold, had stripped their shirts off and were bare chested. Hermione danced around with Draco's sweatshirt on, too big for her but comfortable, and tried to keep the boys from fighting.

"I'm shtelling you, she dunn't wanna be wit you mate," Blaise slurred drunkenly at Draco.

Draco glared at him and pointed at Hermione. "She's not gonna leaf me," he retorted.

Hermione glanced between the two of them. "Why are you fighting?"

Both boys reached out their hands towards her but instead of choosing one she took both and brought them up to her mouth and kissed them, giggling. She could only taste the firewhiskey but she didn't want them fighting over her.

Blaise, however, wasn't going to back down. He reached out and grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her into him, forcing his mouth down on hers sloppily.

"Noooo…" Hermione protested, trying weakly and drunkenly to push him off, but to no avail. His hands were roaming her body and she began to cry. Then out of the corner of her she saw a flash of blonde and then Blaise was off of her. She crumpled to the ground crying, her hands on her face.

"GET OUT!" Draco roared as he pushed Blaise out the portrait hole. Once he had him out and slammed closed, he stumbled back to Hermione who was still crying and collapsed on the floor next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he kept mumbling as she cried, clutching on to him.

When she finally calmed down he picked her up and carried her to the couch, setting her down and covering her with the blanket while she whimpered. He sat down on the ground next to her and laid his head next to her shoulder so she could run her fingers through his hair, which she did until she fell asleep.

The headache roused her from sleep but the pain in her stomach was what woke her up. The fire had gone out in the fireplace and Hermione shivered even under the blanket. Draco was asleep with his head on the couch, completely knocked out from the firewhiskey, and didn't move when she tried to wake him. She stood up shakily and looked around. The music player was no longer going and it was quiet but her mind felt hazy and heavy. She trudged towards the direction she thought her room was, opened the door, shrugged off her jeans and climbed in to bed wearing Draco's oversized sweatshirt.

When the sunlight finally began streaming in through the window she opened her eyes and almost screamed – Draco was staring down at her with a bemused expression on his face.

"Seven hells Draco, you startled me!" she said weakly before coughing.

Draco chuckled. "Do you know where you are?"

Hermione shook her head. "My head hurts."

"Are you cold?"

"Actually yes, I am."

Draco chuckled again and held up her jeans. "Maybe because you're not wearing any pants in my bed."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Just that you're in my bed and not wearing any pants," he replied with a smile.

She turned scarlet and clutched the sheets to her. "What am I doing in your bed?!"

He shrugged. "Beats me! I woke up and came over here to lay down and here you are!"

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten but when she opened them she was still in his room. "Can you hand me those and just leave?"

Draco shook his head. "I mean I _could_ , or I could climb in there with you for company."

She mimicked the way he shook his head. "No, no thank you, I need, I just, I need to," and she hurled over the side of the bed.

He recoiled just in time but then leaned forward to grab her hair as she finished. When she was done he reached for his wand on the nightstand and cleaned the mess with a quick flick of his wrist but Hermione was crying again.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed.

He patted her head with one hand and rubbed his temple with the other, still feeling a bit tipsy from the night before. "It's fine, you'll feel better soon." He handed her pants and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower."

Hermione waited until he was out of the room before gingerly getting out bed and slipping her jeans back on. She decided to keep the sweatshirt.


	17. Christmas Eve

On Christmas Eve, everyone gathered in the Great Hall for a wonderful feast full of all of the student's favorite foods. Hermione ate her fill and even had dessert, which she rarely liked to do but made an exception for on special occasions. Ginny and Luna kept placing food on each other's plates throughout dinner which made Hermione smile happily, and every so often she would glance up and her eyes would meet with icy blues across the room.

When it was over, Hermione bid Ginny and Luna goodnight and made her way towards the Head's dormitory but as she rounded the corner she was caught around the waist and pulled into an empty classroom.

"Draco?" she said giggling.

"No." It was Blaise.

Hermione shrank away from his touch and stepped away from him. "What do you want Blaise." She hadn't spoken to him since Draco had kicked him out of the dormitory three nights ago.

Blaise stared at her apologetically. "I'm sorry about what happened the other night with the firewhiskey, Hermione. I didn't mean for things to get out of control."

She wrung her hands together, unsure whether he was being sincere or not. His voice sounded like it but his actions that night had reminded her of the way he had acted during previous years. If it didn't make Draco violent, why did it make Blaise that way?

"Hermione?"

She sighed. "I know you're saying sorry but…"

"But?"

"…But your actions were reprehensible," she whispered, remembering the feeling of his hands groping her.

He took a step towards her and she took a step back, her back hitting the door. "Hermione I'm not going to hurt you."

She held up her hands. "I don't think I'm ready to talk to you Blaise."

Blaise sighed and reached into his pocket. Nervously, Hermione felt for her wand, but instead of pulling out his own he produced a small box. "I just wanted to give this to you."

Hermione eyed it and then looked up at him. "What is it?"

He laughed. "It's a gift obviously. For Christmas."

Her heart softened a little and she took a step towards him. "Blaise…"

Blaise closed the distance between them and handed her the box. She opened it gently to reveal a delicate bracelet, silver entwined together like rope with a heart charm. It was something Hermione would have bought herself if she had wanted to spend the money, for even though it was something simple it looked to be expensive.

"It's beautiful Blaise, thank you," she said honestly.

He smiled. "I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to give it to you."

She nodded. "Thank you so much, I really do appreciate it."

He reached out to hug her and she accepted the hug but did so stiffly, her eyes closed as she remembered again the feeling of his hands groping her. After bidding her goodnight he slipped out of the room and Hermione made her way to the Head's dorm, clutching the box nervously.

"There you are, I've been wondering what took you so long," Draco said as she entered.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Um, Blaise stopped me in the hallway."

Draco stood up from where he was sitting on the couch. "What did that scum want? Did he touch you?"

She held out the box. "He wanted to give me a present."

Draco walked over and examined the box. "I bet I can already guess what it is."

She raised an eyebrow. "There's no way you could possibly know."

He scoffed. "It's rope bracelet with a charm of some sort, a heart perhaps? To show his affection?"

She was in awe. "How…"

Draco shrugged. "He gives every girl that gift." Hermione's heart fell and Draco felt a little bad before remembering he had a surprise for her, too. "I, uh, got you something as well."

She looked up at him curiously. "You got me something?"

He nodded. "It's waiting for you in the bathroom."

"The _bathroom_?"

He nodded again.

Hermione set the gift from Blaise down on the table and walked towards the bathroom, turning to look at Draco, who nodded, before closing the door. Hanging on the back of the door was a black garment bag, a card with her name attached to the hanger in his curly handwriting. She took the card off and opened it tentatively, gasping as she read the interior.

 _Hermione,_

 _I bought this just for you to use this Christmas Eve. Meet me in my room once you've put it on – no backing out now._

 _Draco._

What could he have possibly gotten her that required meeting him in his room afterwards? As she unzipped the bag she gasped again and closed it quickly, looking up the ceiling and counting to ten before opening it again to confirm she had really seen what she thought she saw. Inside was crimson lingere with gold accents, though it was tasteful enough, but lingere nonetheless. It was silky and fine, with lace covering the bra area and little gold studs adorning it, and it flowed down to just past her hips. It came, of course, with matching thigh high stockings and underwear, and as if it all wasn't ridiculous enough he had put a bow on it. Her heart raced as she reached out to feel the material – it was light and soft but sheer, except around the bra area, and it made her blush; she had never worn anything like that before and had only dreamed, a few times, of wearing lingere and it was always for her future husband.

She could always pretend she didn't see it and just go to her room but then what would she say when she saw Draco in the morning? How angry would he be? On the other hand… She could put it on, and just see what it felt like to wear it… There was no harm in that was there? And she didn't have to come out did she? And then just explain to him that she hadn't even deigned to wear it so it was left it in the bag. She _was_ curious about it… She had seen some of the girls back in Gryffindor tower modeling some around for their friends, talking about the boys they were going to wear it for, and it had always seemed so adult and so beautiful and so fun but at the same time she had felt like it wasn't really _her_. But now, with the game ending how it had ended, maybe it was time to try it.

Gingerly, Hermione slid off her robe and clothes and lifted the light red fabric off the hanger. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she slid the cool fabric onto her shoulders and let it fall to her hips. It fit her perfectly – as if she had picked out the size herself. The stockings hugged her thighs snugly as she pulled them on before standing to look at herself in the mirror. She turned a few times to look at it from every angle before letting out another deep breath. Maybe she could just show it to him and then go back to her room really quickly, because even _she_ had to admit she liked the way she looked in it even with the massive red blush spreading across her cheeks.

She had enjoyed the time she had been spending with Draco lately, the intimacy they had shared when they kissed and the light touching they had worked their way up to. She wasn't sure she was ready to go _all_ the way… But maybe a little further than they had gone before? He had yet to touch all of her, and the thought made her shudder slightly. He had been so gentle every time they were together and she remembered back to the time in his room when he had sighed and they had ended up cuddling instead. Maybe he wasn't as bad as his reputation made him out to be and he was actually very understanding of what the girl wanted?

With a big intake of breath she shrugged her robe on top of the lingere and took a long look at herself in the mirror before opening the door.

Draco's bedroom door was closed and he wasn't in the common area so she could only assume he really was waiting for her in his room. Barefoot in the stockings, she silently made her way to his door and knocked. After a few seconds, the door opened on its own and she exhaled a small breath before walking in.

Draco stood from where he was sitting on his bed as Hermione walked in. At first he was annoyed to see she was in her school robe until he noticed she was at least wearing the stockings, which made him hopeful she was wearing the rest. She closed the door behind her and stared at him nervously so he lifted a finger and beckoned her over to him, and she obeyed, walking gingerly up to him until they were chest to chest and she was looking up to him.

"I'm here," she breathed.

Draco nodded and twirled one of her loose curls around his finger. "I knew you'd come."

She gulped as she titled her head into his hand. "What did you want to see me for?"

He fought the urge to smirk and instead cupped her face, bringing it close to his so that their lips brushed. "As if you don't know," he whispered. He kissed her deeply and she closed her eyes against his kiss, melting into his lips. After a few seconds that felt like minutes he pulled back and eyed her up and down. "Did you find your gift?"

Hermione bit her lip and took a step back as Draco sat down on the bed. He had to resist the urge to chuckle as she took a deep breathe and exhaled before slowly tucking her arms into her robe and then letting it fall as she closed her eyes. When she finally opened them, after the heat on her cheeks felt like it had subsided at least a little bit, she found his icy blue eyes staring straight into hers.

"Wh-what?" she stammered.

Draco stood up and covered the few steps between them quickly and was instantly at her neck, kissing it hungrily as his arms grabbed her hips. She shivered at the touch and her eyes fluttered closed. He nibbled lightly and she gasped – he had never done that before – and she felt goosebumps rise on her arms as he brought one hand up to tangle at the nape of her neck.

"Draco," she breathed, but he ignored her and moved to the other side of her neck, squeezing her hip and making her gasp again. This time he nibbled her ear and she moaned a little which made him hungrier and before Hermione knew it, he was picking her up and her legs were wrapping around him to hold on as he carried her to his bed and set her down.

"Draco, calm," but he silenced her by kissing her lips greedily and she kissed him back as he braced himself by placing his hands on either side of her on the bed and leaning in to her. As he leaned in more she began to fall backwards until her back hit his bed sheets and she opened her eyes just as he moved from kissing her lips to rubbing his thumbs on the sheer lace at her stomach.

"Merlin," he mumbled before leaning down and kissing it.

Hermione gasped. He had touched her stomach before but he had never kissed it and it shot electricity through her. Draco kissed over the lace as he gripped her hips and Hermione closed her eyes again, nervous but excited at the feeling, not wanting him to stop. Just as she was thinking that, his hand came up and grabbed her right breast and her eyes shot open.

"Draco,"

"Hermione, Merlin," he said lustfully, massaging her breast before resuming kissing her stomach.

She had never been groped before but he was so distracted that he wasn't even realizing that this could possibly be her first time. She tensed slightly and began to count to ten in her head but when she finished and he hadn't stopped she said his name again and he looked up.

"What is it?" he breathed.

Hermione fidgeted. "I haven't done this before, remember?" she said quietly.

Draco was breathing heavily. He nodded and climbed up on the bed so he was next to her with an arm over her. "I know, I just, you look so good."

Hermione blushed. "I'm just… Nervous…"

Draco kissed her. "It's ok, love, let me make you feel good."

Hermione closed her eyes against his kiss as it began to intensify. This time as he reached for her breast she only tensed a little bit and he massaged it lightly. When she lightened up he slipped his hand under the fabric so it was on her bare skin and she let out a gasp but didn't protest as he played with her nipple, rolling it between his fingers until it was hard. She whimpered as he did so which turned him on, and as she felt him bulge against her leg she felt heat rise to her cheeks. Hermione had never felt a man's hard on before and she wasn't really sure what to do about it. Should she touch it? Would he tell her what to do?

As if reading her mind, Draco grabbed her hand and gently placed it on his hard on and began massaging it up and down while he moved to kiss her collarbone and shoulders. She moved her hand up and down leading Draco to let out a small moan, sending shivers down Hermione's spine – she had never heard him moan before, he had always been so quiet, and hearing it made her feel warm in places she had never felt warm before.

"Hermione," he whispered against her neck.

"Kiss me," she begged.

So he did, greedily, as her hands moved from his hard on to grab on to his back, her nails clenching in to his skin as he pressed hard against her and she moaned against his lips. He sucked on her bottom lip before pulling back to look at her.

"Do you want to feel good?"

She felt hesitant but she did want to. "Yes," she whispered breathlessly.

Draco nodded and moved down to her chest, moving the fabric away from the right side of chest and placing his lips around her hard nipple making her gasp loudly. As he sucked and licked it, massaging the left with his hand, Hermione's eyes rolled closed and she ran her fingers through his hair, tightening to tug on the strands as he nibbled slightly.

When he came back up to kiss her again they were both breathing heavily. With his left leg he pushed her legs apart and lowered himself down so they were touching and he slowly began grinding in to her hips. Hermione wanted to squeal but resisted the urge as his tongue slipped into her mouth between her lips and caressed hers They were moving so fast that it was dizzying and before she could fully wrap her head around it he pulled back and was reaching to take off his shirt. After he flung it off, he stared down at her breathing heavily taking her all in.

"Hermione," he breathed huskily.

She could only nod.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down before lingering on her pelvis for a moment, then back up at her eyes.

Slowly, she nodded again.

With a smile he reached for the lacy underwear and Hermione closed her eyes.


	18. Merry Christmas Hermione Granger

Hermione woke the next morning against a warm body and the scent of coconut. As she breathed it in deeply she tensed up and heard a chuckle.

"Well good morning." She opened her eyes and saw bare chest and as her eyes traveled up she saw Draco Malfoy staring down at her with an amused smile on his face. "I know, I look good first thing in the morning."

Hermione was speechless as she tried to wrap her mind around her current situation. As she looked down at herself she felt extremely exposed as she realized she was naked save for his white school shirt and the blanket tucked around her. Peeking back over at Draco, trying to avoid his toned abs, she could see at least the tops of what she assumed were boxers peeking out of the blanket and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Draco used the arm that was around her and squeezed her closer, planting a kiss on top of her head. "Did I leave you that speechless?"

She could only shake her head as she began to shake a little, the realization of what they had done washing over her.

"Hermione?"

When she didn't respond he reached over and picked up her chin to look him in the eye. "Hermione, are you ok?"

She shook her head. "I just…" The words trailed off into silence.

He nodded. "It was your first time."

She nodded.

Draco pulled her closer and she rested her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder as he grabbed her arm and draped it over his chest. "We can stay like this for a while, until you're better."

She nodded again. "Can I… Ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Her cheeks blushed. "We were… Safe… Right?"

Draco chuckled. "I'm always 'safe' Hermione, I said the spell."

She exhaled deeply and relaxed into his embrace as the memory of the previous night began to come back to her. How hungrily he had kissed her and yet how softly he had touched her. She could perfectly recall the sound of his moans in her ear and the way his hot breath felt against her neck as he began to make love to her. Was that love though? Was it just him winning his bet? Or did it matter because of how they were right now? Surely if it was just about the bet they wouldn't be cuddling in his bed right now, would they?

After what felt like an eternity Draco yawned and stretched and kissed the top of her head again. "Want to shower together?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Draco Malfoy!"

He laughed. "What? I've already seen you naked!"

She blushed. "I don't think I'm ready for that!"

He rubbed her shoulder. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Her blush deepened as she imagined him dripping wet. "No thank you!"

He laughed again. "Then you shower first and I'll get in after you."

Hermione nodded and began to remove the covers but stopped. "Um, Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not… I mean… Where are my underwear?" She said sheepishly.

He grinned devilishly. "Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

She rolled her eyes and pulled his shirt down before wiggling out of bed. Luckily, because of their height difference, it was long enough to cover her down to her thighs as she scuttled from his room and practically slammed the door behind her, much to the amusement of Draco. It wasn't until she made it back to her own room, door closed firmly behind her, that she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Almost as if on auto pilot, she gathered her things for her shower and made her way to the bathroom. As the steamy water hit her body, she finally let the tears fall. She didn't know if she was crying because she was happy, because she was sad, or because she was just overwhelmed, but by the time she finished showering she had cried until no more tears would fall. After a quick spell to clear her puffy eyes, she pulled on a sweater and jeans and made her way down to the common room.

Waiting for her on the couch was Draco Malfoy, a box in hand. Before she could say anything, he stood up and walked over to meet her.

"I got something for you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and accepted the box, looking up at him. "What for?"

He fidgeted. "I'm not… Usually sentimental." Hermione chuckled and he rolled his eyes. "But this goes with your present from last night. I wasn't sure if you were going to accept it but since you did I want you to have this."

Hermione looked at him quizzically before looking down at the box and opening the lid. Inside was a silver band with an emerald set in the middle.

"Do you like it?"

Hermione nodded as she took it out of the box and slipped it on where it fit perfectly despite her small wrists. "It's beautiful!"

He smiled and reached for her hand, kissing it softly. "I don't give out presents lightly, Granger."

She nodded. "If I had known we were exchanging presents I would have gotten you something!"

His smile changed to a smirk. "If you want to give me something we could always head back to the bedroom."

She hit him playfully but let her hand linger on his chest. "About last night…" she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "About last night."

Hermione placed her head against his chest so he couldn't see her blush. "That was the best Christmas present."

Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Christmas isn't over yet, love."

She looked up at him in confusion but he just kissed her and she melted into him, not wanting to stop, but he pulled away and made his way towards the bathroom. While he showered Hermione read on the couch and when he finished he came out in nothing but a towel.

"Interested in another go?" he asked, running his hand through his hair. Hermione had to admit to herself she was tempted. She bit her lip but shook her head. Draco sighed. "Suit yourself!"

When he emerged from his room he was in a long sleeve shirt and slacks and asked her if she was ready for breakfast. They made their way down holding hands and when they got to the doors of the Great Hall he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her in, kissing her deeply. When they pulled apart Hermione was blushing.

"Don't forget you're mine now," he whispered gruffly.

Hermione smirked, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Whose else would I be?" she responded, holding up her wrist to show him the bracelet.

As they parted ways Hermione could feel every pair of eyes in the Great Hall on her, and as she sat down next to Ginny she let out a sigh. "What is it?"

Ginny shook her head but Luna spoke up. "Something happened didn't it!"

Hermione smiled. "Merry Christmas to both of you too then!"

Ginny passed her the plate of bacon. "We just hope you know what you're doing is all."

Hermione nodded and they spent the rest of breakfast making small talk and laughing. After breakfast the trio spent the day in the library studying before heading back to the Gryffindor common room where Hermione caught up with some of the Gryffindors. She didn't make it back to the Head's dorm until before dinner and found Draco waiting for her with yet another surprise.

The common room area had been cleared and in its place was a lavish dinner set up complete with a table for two decorated with a white table cloth and candles and a Christmas tree with lights in the corner. Hermione gasped when she saw it and felt her heart swell.

Draco walked up to great her and kissed her lightly. "I told you Christmas wasn't over."

Hermione smiled. "Is this for us?"

He nodded and led her to the table, pulling out a chair for her to sit. After she did he snapped and her favorite foods appeared on the table. "I thought we could celebrate Christmas dinner just the two of us."

She felt tears swell up in her eyes as she took it all in. "How did you know what my favorite foods are?"

As he sat down he shrugged. "It wasn't easy but the House Elves finally told me."

Hermione chuckled as she imagined him trying to talk to the House Elves down in the kitchens. She watched as he began to pour her a glass of a wine. "Oh I shouldn't…"

"It's a special occasion."

She bit her lip but nodded and he poured her glass. As they began to eat, soft Christmas music began to fill the air and the lights on the Christmas tree twinkled against the glow of the fire.

By the time they finished, Hermione felt lightheaded from the glasses of wine. Draco helped her from her chair and led her towards his bedroom. As she sat down on his bed, he began to take off her shoes and socks, making her giggle. As he gently leaned her back on to her back so he could unbutton her jeans, she closed her eyes and purred his name.

"Dracooo, what are you doooing."

Draco, who had a higher tolerance but was still a little tipsy himself, stopped and pulled her sweater up to expose her stomach, and he kissed it lightly. "I want you so badly Hermione."

Hermione giggled. "But whyyyy."

He shook his hair out of his eyes and began pulling her jeans down, making her shiver from the cold. "Because you're sexy, that's why."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not sexy, that's silly. No one thinks I'm sexy."

Draco, who had just finished pulling off her jeans, pulled himself up to lean over her and look her straight in the eyes. "Hermione Granger you are _so_ sexy and I want you more than you know."

Hermione kissed him. "I want to feel sexy…"

Draco smirked. "Let me make you feel sexy then."

As he pulled off her underwear he could see how badly she wanted him. Gently, he licked two fingers before slowly sticking them inside her making her gasp. He hadn't done that the night before and Hermione closed her eyes as he slid them back and forth before bringing them up to his mouth to taste. His bulge pulsated as he grunted and pulled at her hips, bringing them to his mouth. Hermione gasped audibly louder as his tongue slipped between her thighs, licking slowly at first, then faster as her breathing became more ragged. As she moaned his name he could barely contain himself and pulled back staring down at how wet she was as he slid off his pants.

"Merlin, Hermione."

Hermione giggled, tipsy from the wine. "What do you want from me Draco?"

With one hand on her waist he leaned over her and slid inside, whispering the spell hurriedly. "I want you badly."

Hermione moaned as he entered and soon was matching his rhythm as he began rocking back and forth. Her back arched, pulling her shirt up and exposing her bra.

"Take off your bra."

Hermione obliged and then kissed him hungrily as he wrapped one arm around her before moving down to kiss her neck. As he left soft bites across her collarbone she racked her fingers across his back, giving them both goosebumps.

When Draco finally climaxed, his eyes rolling back as his nails dug into Hermione's creamy skin, Hermione let out a gasp and shook. After pulling out and putting his boxers back on he climbed into bed, Hermione squirming up beside him. As she traced circles on his bare chest, still tipsy, she giggled.

"What?"

"I like you far too much Mr. Malfoy," she giggled before placing a kiss on his chest.

Draco kissed the top of her head.

"Say you're mine."

Hermione looked up into his eyes. "I'm yours."


End file.
